Everyone has Secrets Part Two
by KitsunesMask
Summary: "We're here!" Mr. T said excitedly as the bus rolled to a stop in front of the Son home before turning to his students expecting them to be as excited as he was.
1. So Long! Fare Well! Enjoy the Bus Ride!

**Dun Dun Dun Dun Duh! It's finally here! Everyone has Secrets Part Two. May it be as successful as part one. *Prays to the fanfiction gods that it is.* So it strarts back up at the end of the C.C. portion of the trip.**

**Hellsfiresaiyan: I completely agree with you. That is why I took this short cough long cough break. I plan on bringing back the humor, and I think some original ideas. If I don't you have permission to hunt me down and punch me in the face... Please don't do it though. I like my face just the way it is thank you.**

**Hollownature: That's just the way I roll you know. Make people subscribe to me for one story Bwahahahahaha! Actually I am sorry about that.**

**So you have all waited long enough... What the hell are you waiting for? READ WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN YOU!**

**Chapter 1: So Long! Fare Well! Enjoy the five hour bus ride**

"It was a pleasure having you all here!" Bulma said to the students as they waited for the bus to arrive.

"It was a pleasure coming." Mr. T said with a smile. Mr. T had told his students that he had to go home for some family buisness but would be back by the end of this portion of the trip. In reallity, Near the third day here, Bulma had let him stay in an isolated, more relaxed, not to mention restricted to the students, part of Capsule Corporation. So he had in fact rather enjoyed himself.

"I'll miss you guys." she lied. Well she would miss having Gohan around, and his girl Videl. But other then that she was happy they were leaving. "Say goodbye Trunks."

"Goodbye." He said quickly to the class in general before turning to Gohan. "You'll come back soon right Gohan?" he asked.

"Of course." Gohan replied with a son grin.

"Vegeta anything else you want to say to them before they leave?" Bulma asked turning to her husband.

Vegeta glanced at her. His face said 'What the hell else do I say to these weaklings?' Bulma just smirked at him and to the students, it looked like he got the unspoken message because he smirked and looked at the students. "Well, I hope you remember how hard you all worked here. Unfortunately it only gets harder after this."

There was a groan before everyone turned to Gohan and told him that if his father worked them harder than Vegeta did, they would kill him. This caused Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks to burst out laughing.

"Oh don't worry. It's not Goku you'll have to worry about. Well I can't really say that. You never really know with him. Anyway, there is your bus." Bulma said. "Oh! I almost forgot." She pulled out a small box of capsules. "You guys are going to need one of these. So if you guys could just line up and get one on your way to the bus." There was a rush as everyone went to grab one before speeding off to the bus. Gohan and Videl, who had waited until the frenzy was over, walked up to grab their capsule. Gohan smiled at Videl as they reached into the box. Neither one of them saw Bulma's cheshire grin. They trailed their the inside of the box. Their hands brushed together as they both pulled out the last capsule together. "Sorry guys." Bulma said deviously. "There's only one left. Look's like you'll have to share it."

Vegeta grinned at his mates actions, and the look on the two teens faces. "Well you two should get going." she said. "They won't wait forever you know." Bulma pushed them toward the bus, and as much as they wanted to protest, no words come to their mouths but incoherent mumbles. So they were pushed onto the bus by Bulma, and as they drove away, she waved at them.

Gohan looked at Videl who was looking at the capsule in her hand. "What is it?" he asked. "I don't know." she replied. "It isn't labeled. Should we be worried?" Gohan was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Probably."

Videl let out a sigh and let herself sink into the seat.

"Did you guys see that kiss?" came the loud voice of one of the girls as they gossiped.

"Oh the one at that party thing. Yeah!" came another girls voice. "Videl and Gohan make a cute couple!"

Gohan in his seat sweat dropped and tried to block them out but it seemed they only got louder.

"So are they really a couple? Because I heard through the grape vine that afterward they agreed that it was just a one time thing."

Gohan and Videl suddenly felt the groups eyes on them.

"But their sitting together, and I mean they shared a bedroom and all!"

"Are you kidding me?" a familiar voice said. "Of course they are together."

There were a few 'Aws' as they looked over at them again. Gohan grinned sheepishly at them and Videl just looked at them.

"So who finally told Erasa?" Angela asked. Videl picked up the jealous tone in her voice and found it hard to keep from smiling.

"I think it was Gohan that asked." she said. "And by the end of the day they were a full fleged couple."

"What does Sharpner think about this?"

"Sharpner doesn't have to worry about that. He's with me!" Erasa squealed happily. The girls added their own squeals to hers and soon there was a mix of squeals and 'Please shut ups'. When they finally calmed down they went back to their not so quiet gossiping.

"So did you see the outfit that girl Vivian was wearing? Egh! It makes me want to barf I mean really you don't wear black on black. It's really hard to pull off. Not even I can pull that off!"

"Well I do like that flair of color she added. I mean that Cyan tank under is really cute."

"How much longer do we have?" Videl asked turning to Gohan.

He grinned. "4 hours and thirty-six minutes left."

"And there's no short cuts, no nothing?" she asked hopeful.

"Nope." he replied simply.

Videl sighed and tried to block them out.

"We should all take a trip together again!" one of the gossiping girls suggested. "To the beach! Wouldn't that be so cool?"

"Yeah! Alright we'd better getting planning then."

The girls started talking in hushed voices about who would be invited and who would not. Videl let out a sigh of relief as the bus was quiet, well more so then it was. Maybe she would take a nap. Sounded good to her. She leaned against Gohan and closed her eyes, hoping that if she slept the five hour trip would seem to be shorter. Gohan wrapped his arm around her and just a she was getting comfortable, an audible fart sounded causing the buss to become silent as they looked for the perpetrator. Videl sat up when she heard the 'ews', and that is when the smell passed over her and Gohan. They both clapped a hand over their noses trying to keep the offending odor out.

"Excuse me." came the small voice of one of the students in the back of the bus. Suddenly everyone was up trying to get the bus windows to open.

Gohan after getting theirs to open, slumped back down into his seat. He had pulled his had away from his nose which he now seemed to be regretting. Videl smiled at him and got back into her position.

"How much time is left now?" she asked.

Gohan laughed. "Four hours and sixteen minutes left."

"Alright."

She had just closed her eyes when the buss driver slammed the brakes on. "What did you say son?" he questioned the boy in they front seat.

"I just asked if you didn't pass collage." Jin said. "I mean if I did why would I want the be a bus driver?"

"I did pass collage yes. Mr. T asked me to drive for a favor." he said in an annoyed tone as he started to drive again. Videl sighed as she pushed herself up again.

"Oh course it's Jin." she mumbled in annoyance. "Who else can't keep thoughts to himself."

Gohan laughed as Videl sat up straight again.

"Well sure seems like an interesting favor." Jin said disbelievingly.

"Jin, shut up!" Videl yelled at him with a glare. This caused the boy to shut up and slump down quietly in his seat.

"Finally. Maybe now I can get some sleep." Videl muttered.

It wasn't that she was really tired. She had slept like a baby the night before, but five hours on a bus could make her lose her sanity and that wouldn't be pretty. So she rested against Gohan again and closed her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her, and she sighed contently. She smiled because nothing had happened and just a she relaxed, there was a shout.

"Hey everyone! Sing along time!"

There was a loud cheer which caused Videl to groan and sit up annoyed.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round! All through the town!" The other students sang loudly

"The people on the bus go up and down! Up and down! Up and down! The people on the bus go up and down! All through the town!"

"Make.. it ...stop." Videl said which cause Gohan to laugh.

"The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep beep! Beep, beep, beep!The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep! All through the town! The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish! Swish, swish, swish! Swish, swish, swish! The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish! All through the town! The signals on the bus go blink, blink, blink! Blink, blink, blink! Blink, blink, blink! The signals on the bus go blink, blink, blink! All through the town! The motor on the bus goes zoom, zoom, zoom! Zoom, zoom, zoom! Zoom, zoom, zoom! The motor on the bus goes zoom, zoom, zoom! All through the town! The babies on the bus go waa, waa, waa! Waa, waa, waa! Waa, waa, waa! The babies on the bus go aa, waa, waa! All through the town! The parents on the bus go shh, shh, shh! Shh, shh, shh! Shh, shh, shh! The parents on the bus go shh, shh, shh! All through the town! The mommy on the bus says, I love you! I love you! I love you! The daddy on the bus says, I love you, too! All through the town!"

Videl sighed. Glad that the song was finally over. But her joy didn't last as they started another one.

"Five hundred bottles of beer on the wall! Five hundred bottles of beer! You take one down. Pass it around! Four hundred ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall!"

Videl looked over at Gohan. "Couldn't we just fly to your house or something?" she asked.

"I guess we could if you figured out how to get us off the bus unnoticed."

"I have an idea.. but first we got to stop the singing!"

"Four hundred ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Four hundred ninety-nine bottles of beer! You take one down. Pass it around! Four hundred ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!"

"HEY!" videl roared over them getting their attention. They stopped singing and looked at Videl. "I have a better idea." she said with a grin. "Truth or dare."

There was a cheer of aproval. "Alright. Whos going first?" she asked.

"I will." Erasa said with a smile. "Okay, lets see... Jericho I dare you to kiss..." The boy named Jericho, a jock, looked around at all the girls wondering which one he was going to kiss. "Owen." She finished with a giggle. Owen's and Jericho's jaws dropped to the floor. They looked at each other then back to her.

"No!" Jericho said.

"To scared?" a another student said.

"No.."

"Chicken."

"Alright! Alright! Fine!" Jericho said. He turned back to Owen and gulped, before quickly planting one on him. He pulled away as fast as he could and wiped his mouth. "My turn." he mumbled from behind his sleeve after sending a glance at Owen who was just sitting there. "Lillia, I dare you to go sit in the bus drivers lap."

"Okay then, that it?" she asked. After he nodded, she got up and made her way up to the bus driver. She quickly slipped into his lap and traced circles on his button up shirt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the army shield on it. "I love a man in uniform." she said.

"Young Lady!" the bus driver started. She had gotten off of him and made her way back to the back of the bus again.

After a few rounds it was Sharpner's turn. He had already dared Gohan but he needed to come up with the dare. "I dare you to..."

"We're running low on gas. We're going to have to make a stop here and then we'll be on our way. No one get off of the bus please." the bus driver said after stoping the bus and opening the door. They heard him whistling as he made his way over to the gas pump.

A light bulb switched on in Sharpner's head. "I dare you to hitchike home." he said. "Mr. T is asleep so he wouldn't notice you leaving and the bus driver distracted."

Gohan looked at Videl who grinned. He sighed. "Alright Sharpner."

The students started to whisper. None of them thought Gohan had the guts to _hitchike_ to his house. But he got out of his seat followed by Videl, who told them she was going with him when they looked at her strangly. Gohan quietly walked past Mr. T and Jin was about to open his mouth but they both gave him a threatening look which made him shut up. Gohan peaked around the open door at the bus driver who was whistling to himself as he waited for the tank to fill. Videl picked up a rock a tossed it past him. The movement caught his attention and as he looked for the source, Videl and Gohan ran from the bus to the side of the building. They looked back at the bus and everyone was peering at them from behind the windows. Gohan turned away. "Ready to go?" he asked offering her a hand. She took it and nodded, happy to be off the bus. He pulled her closer and took off. Even if he was slow at first the sensation of flying still amazed Videl and it only added to the excitment when he picked up speed.

"So how long will it be until I can fly like this?" she questioned.

He smiled. "To tell you the truth Videl I really don't know. It just takes lots of practice."

Videl nodded and looked around. The scenery was beautiful. You miss alot when your in a bus.

Back on the bus Sharpner sat there looking to where Gohan and Videl were hiding. "I can't believe they are actually going to go throuh with this." he said.

The bus driver hopped back on to the bus. He closed the door and started the engine. "Everyone ready to go?" he questioned.

They students replied in sync with a yes.

"Alright here we go." he said pulling away from the gas station and back onto the road.

"Well there is no turning back for them now." one of the students said as they all watched the gas station disappear.

**That'd be the end of Chapter one. So just a reminder, forget the Videl turning on Gohan real fast part okay. ^_^ We'll I'm off to work on more chapters. **


	2. From Riches To Not

**And we are back for another uh.. exciting episode.. er chapter of Everyone has Secrets. I am sorry for the wait, my family took a trip down to Gatlinburg TN for labor day so I was a tad distracted. I got this airbrush Goku shirt that kind of looks like a mix between Goku and Bruce Lee. But it's still pretty bad ass. Just saying...**

**Reviewers: THANK YOU! 3**

**Merlincrazy: I am and it's good to be back ^_^**

**Son Goshen: I 3 Black an Black ;) **

**OP: If someone sang the Wonder Pets song, I would pull a launch and end up in lots of trouble.. Just sayin'.**

**Anyway... Onward mine freund!**

**Chapter 2: From Riches to... Not**

Gohan landed and released Videl who was a bit wobbly after the leisurely flight. Gohan smiled at her before turning to the house. As he made his way forward with Videl following close behind, he called to his family. "Mom! Dad! Goten! I'm home!"

There was a crash from inside the home and the door flew open. Goten came charging out at them. "GOHAN!" he said happily before tackling him.

"What are you doing here so early? We weren't expecting you yet." Chichi said from the doorway.

"Well." Gohan started sheepishly. "We sort of flew here without them."

"Oh, well, alright I guess." Chichi said.

Videl looked at the house while Gohan talked with his family. It was tiny compared to her home and the Capsule Corporation. There weren't any of the luxuries here that they had at the other locations. A hand waved in front of her face. She snapped out of her thoughts to see Goku looking at her curiously.

The fact that she would

"Huh?" she questioned knowing she missed something. She noticed that Gohan, Goten, and Chichi were walking to the door.

"Are you going to come inside?" he questioned.

Videl nodded and Goku smiled. Goku questioned Videl about school and her relationship with Gohan as they walked into the house. Videl answered them with a smile. Out of all of the locations, Videl was beginning to think that she would enjoy being at the Son's the most. Chichi offered to make some tea as Videl took a seat on the couch in the small living room. She looked around curiously. Framed pictures sat on the mantel of the fireplace and on some of the tables around the room and hung from the wall. Compared to her home, the Son's was more personal. It was cozy and she liked it.

Chichi handed everyone a cup of tea and sat in a chair. Goten sat before the silence got to him and he dragged his father off for a few games of Ninja Tag.

~ ~ ( ( With the Students ) ) ~ ~

The students in the bus had ceased their singing as Mr. T shouted they would be arriving in five minutes. The looked out the windows, expecting to see a wonderful mansion appear on the horizon. As the bus slowed to a crawl the students became confused. The only thing around was a small dome house that showed no sign of a great martial arts champion lived there.

"Are we lost?" someone shouted out.

"Of course we're not lost!" Mr. T said over the questioning students. "We're here."

"Here where?" Sharpner asked.

"We're here! This is the home of Son Goku." Mr. T said excitedly as the bus rolled to a stop in front of the Son home before turning to his students expecting them to be as excited as he was. His face fell with disbelief as his students looked out the window with confusion. "Alright everyone off the bus." he said.

The students filed off the bus and stood in the yard still staring curiously at the dome. There was a rustling from one of the trees which startled the students. They turned ready to fend off what they thought could have been a wild animal. Goten curiously popped his head out to look at them. He jumped down from the tree and ran over to them excitedly.

"Hiya." he said with a grin which caused the girls to gush over how adorable he was. Goten backed away from them slowly as they looked at them.

"TEN!" came a loud voice. "READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

"Uh-oh." Goten said looking for somewhere to go. The students watched curiously as Goten looked for a way to go. They were amazed as a full grown version of the boy seemed to fall from the sky, land on his feet, and grab the boy playfully. Goten struggled against his fathers grip while claiming that it wasn't fair because he couldn't fly. Goku, laughing the whole time, finally noticed the students.

"Hello there." he said with a grin.

The students stared slack jawed at the man as he released his son and allowed him to sit on his shoulder.

"Chichi!" he called. "They're here!"

"Just a second!" she called back.

The students looked back at the dome where the voice had come from. After a few moments, Chichi appeared in the doorway with a smile. Her sleeves were rolled up and she was wiping her hands on a rag. She set the rag down on a table inside the house before making her way over to the group. "Hello." she greeted with a smile. "We met before but in case some of you forgot, my name is Chichi, this is my husband Goku," as she said this Goku grinned and waved. "And this is our youngest son Goten. Welcome to our home."

Mr. T looked around having not heard anything from Gohan. He looked around but he couldn't find him or Videl. "Where is Gohan?" he asked the class. This earned a few snickers and hushed laughs.

"Right here sir." Gohan said as he appeared from the house.

They students heads snapped in his direction.

"H-H-H-H-How... How did you get here so fast?" Sharpner questioned, pointing at the two they had left to hitchhike a few hours ago.

"We walked Sharpner." Videl said sarcastically. "Who do you think we got here?"

Sharpner stared at her for a few moments before she spoke up..

"Really fast." Videl said with a grin.

"Anyway." Chichi said interrupting the discussion. "If you all could, please make your way inside, we will talk a bit and you can all get settled in."

"Mrs. Son," one of the students said. "Wear exactly are we going to stay? Not trying to be rude or anything, your house isn't exactly large enough to fit all of us."

"Of course it's not." Chichi said. "What do you think the capsules are for?"

The students thought about the capsules they were given before they left and shrugged. They all made their way to the house and hesitantly walked inside following Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Videl.

They crammed into the living room and uncomfortably tried to form a circle and sit down. Once this feat was accomplished, Chichi stepped into the center and smiled at the students again.

"I guess we should do some quick introductions shouldn't we?" She said more then asked. "Well like I said, my name is Chichi. I was a quarter finalist in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament." She smiled fondly. "I fought Goku and at the end of the match we were engaged. The first couple to come out of the tournament. After the tournament we eloped and started a family. Personality wise... you'll figure that out as time goes on." She turned to Goku and motioned for him to come to the center as it was his turn. He did as he was told and switched places with Chichi.

"Howdy." he said with a grin. "I'm Goku." he stopped, thinking about what he could say about himself. He scratched the back of his head before grinning sheepishly. "Well there's not really all that much to tell." Chichi and Gohan sweat dropped.

"Are you kidding!" Mr. T said. "Not much to tell?"

Goku grinned and laughed again. "Well, I came in second place at the 21st and 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament then first in the 23rd. I haven't been back since. Been a little busy." he said with a smile. "But I'm going back this year, pretty excited about that. Um..." he paused and started to think about what to say next.

"You might want to mentioned that you died." one of the students said.

"Yeah that to. Oh I hunt for the dragon balls for fun." He stopped again. "I think that's about it."

"About it he says." Mr. T said.

Goku grinned and laughed before getting out of the circle.

~ ~ ( ( Because I'm to lazy to let the students introduce themselves! ) ) ~ ~

"Okay everybody." Chichi said with a smile as the last students introduced themselves. "Head outside and we can get you all settled in.

Murmurs filled the room as everyone wondered where they would be staying. They pushed themselves out of the house and wondered into the yard waiting to be told what to do.

"Alright everyone!" Chichi said loudly. " Use your capsules!"

There was a shuffle as students removed the capsules they were given from their pockets and purses. As the first one was thrown, the students looked on with curiosity as the smoke cleared. Their jaws dropped when from the smoke appeared a single person tent.

"You have got to be kidding me." a few students said looking at it with disbelief. "A tent?"

"Now everyone get set up please." Chichi said.

The students, grumbling about how sleeping in a tent was totally not cool, broke off into groups and spread out to find a spot. Tents started to pop up around the yard. The groups of friends formed circles with their tents resembling an extremely small community. Gohan looked at Videl. The two had yet to set up their tent.

"Come over here." Videl said, pulling Gohan away from the crowd of tents to a tree at the edge of the yard. "What do you think about here?" she asked.

Gohan smiled. "Where ever you want Videl." Gohan said before clicking the button and tossing the capsule. The smoke cleared relieving a two person tent that seemed oddly familiar to Gohan. The two grabbed their things and pushed them inside before crawling in themselves. They readjusted themselves and looked around.

"Look Gohan." Videl said pointing at one of the canvas walls of the tent.

Gohan followed the path of her finger. Written in his mother's handwriting, with a heart around it, were his parents names.

"There's another one!" Videl said.

Gohan turned and saw one with Bulma and Vegeta. Not far from that one, was one with Krillin and 18. There was even one, scribbled out of course, of Bulma and Yamcha.

_'Bulma.'_ Gohan thought with a shake of his head at his friends antics.

~ ~ ( ( Students ) ) ~ ~

"Can you believe this!" Lillia said. "Sleeping in tents?"

"This is just so.. so.. Ergh!"

"Oh come on." Chichi said over hearing them. "It's not as bad as you might think."

The girls went back to what they were doing without saying anything. Chichi smiled and walked away. "Goku." she called getting her husband's attention. "I forgot to send you out earlier to get firewood. Would you be a dear?" she asked.

Goku smiled. "Of course." he said before turning to head out.

"Oh!" Chichi exclaimed. "Why don't you take some of the students with you."

"Alrighty." he said before turning back. "Who wants to come with me?" he called loudly.

A few of the students, including Sharpner and Erasa walked over to him. "Hey Gohan! Come on!" he called.

He watched as his son appeared from a tent followed by Videl. The two made their way over to the awaiting group.

"What is it dad?" he asked.

"We're going to get wood. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Gohan said with a smile.

Goku turned toward the forest and started walking. The students followed close behind not wanting to get lost. Erasa gripped onto Sharpner as they made there way in. Gohan and Videl walked toward the back of the group and chatted.

"Mr. Son. Where exactly is your chain saw?" Jin asked as he pulled up beside the taller man.

"Chain saw?" Goku asked looking down at him confused. "Why would I need that?" he asked.

**So was that Chapter as lame as I thought it was? Next one will be better.**


	3. The First Night

**Hello and welcome back to Everyone has secrets! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the others :)**

**: Hahah glad you found that amusing**

**Goshen: Yep that was my aim while making Jin. A character that thinks he's so smart but in all reality he is so stupid.**

**Vixen: I am sorry. I was going to go on with more but I didn't. **

**A.M.P: I have no idea about the cookies.**

**Mychakk: I am a terrible speller who depends on word check. So when it doesn't pick up on my terribly butchered words... **

**Chapter 3: The First Night**

The students gave Goku a few blank looks as he continued walking looking at the trees as he passed them.

"Here we go." he said with a grin stopping in front of a thick tree. The students watched him wondering how he would get the tree down without even an ax. Goku looked it over once more before hitting it with a solid punch. The students jaws dropped to the ground, eyes wide as dinner plates.

"You think that will be enough dad?" Gohan asked as his father began to pull off the trees limbs. He looked up for a moment thinking it over. "Yeah go ahead a get another one." he said with a grin.

Gohan nodded and looked at the surrounding trees. Spotting one, he walked over and looked it over. She smiled and nodded before her sent a punch at it's Trunk causing the others to freak thinking he would break his hand or something. The tree fell to the ground with a slam, shaking the the ground for a moment. He went to work pulling the limbs off of it as his father finished the first one.

"Here Nerd-Boy. Let me help you with that." Sharpner said walking over to help pull off the limbs. Sharpner grabbed one and using all his might pulled it. He heard it snap and he smiled. After yanking the limb off and pushing it away, he turned to the next one. He looked up and saw Gohan move one to another limb and then another.

"That should last awhile." Goku said looking at the two barren logs with a grin. The students just nodded dumbly. Goku bent over and hoisted the log up onto his shoulder causing the students (bar Videl) jaws to drop.

"So." Goku said with the grin still on his face. "Climb up if you want a ride back."

They students looked at him questioningly for a moment as he indicated the log. Erasa walked forward and after having the Goku get down on his knees, climbed aboard the log. She giggled with excitement and soon the other girls were climbing on as well. The guys just looked st the older man shocked as he started to walk back to the house. Videl waited as Gohan lifted the other log onto his shoulder before starting to walk with him.

~ ~ ( (…) ) ~ ~

The students stopped what they were doing when they heard laughter coming from the woods. They all looked up expecting to see them all carrying a ton of firewood that Chichi had sent them out to get. But instead, a large log with Erasa sitting at the end pushed out from the forest. A

s it pushed more out of the woods, Lillia appeared. Then Goku appeared from the woods holding the log up on his shoulder. Their eyes became wide as dinner plates when they saw that none of the guys were helping as they pushed out of the woods. A student slapped himself across the face as hard as he could to wake himself up.

"I'm not dreaming right?" his friends asked him. "You see that too?"

The boy nodded as he rubbed his stinging face.

Goku got back down on his knee and the boys helped the girls off of the log. When they were off, Goku grinned at them before walking to the side of the house. They all then remembered that Gohan and Videl hadn't come back yet. The students waited patiently, watching for Videl and Gohan.

"They're probably of having fun." someone said with a grin.

Then, from the woods, another log pushed out from the trees. Gohan and Videl appeared from the woods.

"They're talking a smiling like nothing is out of the ordinary." someone said.

Not even paying attention to the gawking students, Gohan and Videl walked over to Goku who was waiting for them at the side of the house. Gohan tossed the log to the ground casing the ground to shake and a few eeps from the students.

"What me to help dad?" he asked.

"Nah." Goku said with a smile. "You go have fun. And would you mind telling the others to build a fire pit?"

"Sure, but why don't we use the one we already have?" Gohan asked.

"Chichi says it's not big enough." Goku replied.

Gohan nodded and turned with Videl and walked back over toward the 'campsite'.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Chichi was in the kitchen working furiously trying to cook enough food for not only her three saiyan boys but also the students. She had pulled a few girls into the kitchen to help her and they were giggling as they helped prepare what could have been compared to a massive feast.

"Hey Chichi." Goku said with a smile as he entered the room. He took a deep breath. His wife's cooking always smelled good.

Chichi looked up with a smile only to be greeted by a strange look on Goku's face. "What is it honey?" she asked.

"Is something burning?" he asked.

The girl who was leaning against the oven turned and looked at all of the food. None of it was burning. Then she noticed smoke rolling up into the air. She shrieked when she saw that the scarf she was wearing was smoking.

"Put it out! Put it out!" she shrieked to her friends.

One of them grabbed a cup from the sink, filled it with water, and rushed back over to fling the water at her panicking friend. There was silence in the room for a moment before the wet student let a cry escape her throat.

"That was my favorite scarf." she cried.

The girls escorted their crying friend out of the kitchen and to her tent. After they left, Chichi shook her head before going back to work. "Did you get enough firewood?" she asked with a smile thinking of the two large bangs she heard along with the shaking.

"Yup." Goku said with a grin. "Do you want me to help Chichi?"

Chichi looked up at him, smile still on her face. "I would love your help. Would you mind getting me those chopped vegetables." she said pointing to the cutting board where various vegetables, chopped and ready to go, waited.

Goku did as she asked and when he returned she took them from him after giving him a peck on the cheek.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Alright everyone!" Chichi called. "Time to eat!"

The students moved from their groups toward the house. "Okay everyone, when you get your food please come back outside. It's such a lovely night." Chichi instructed.

In single file, the students moved into the kitchen. They were amazed at the amount of food Chichi had made. And it all smelt so good.

Sharpner and Erasa were about to walk back to their tents to eat together when they noticed Videl and Gohan heading in the opposite direction. They both agreed to follow their two friends and eat with them.

"Hey. Who is sleeping out here alone?" Sharpner asked as he reached them. "I could have swore you two would have been staying together."

Gohan smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well you see.." he started.

"Bulma gave us a two person tent." Videl finished.

Erasa giggled. "So you and Gohan ARE staying together."

Videl nodded.

"You're so lucky!" Erasa said. "I wish she had given us one." She finished pointing to Sharpner who grinned.

"So Gohan." Sharpner said turning to look at him. "What exactly are we going to do here?" he asked. "I mean Mr. Satan's and Bulma's places are well known. So what is there out in the middle of nowhere?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." Gohan said in between very large bites. "Anything that we will be doing is a mystery to me too. I mean besides training" he said.

Sharpner's face lit up at the word causing Erasa and Videl to roll their eyes. They went back to their eating and besides the sounds of Gohan chowing down, it was silent, not that anyone minded.

After they finished eating, Gohan offered to take their empty trays up with them. Sharpner offered to take some as well and the two boys left.

"So Videl." Erasa said with a sly grin. "You and Gohan.. Same tent... Far away from everyone else." she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Videl blinked a few times before snapping out of it. "What? No!" she said.

Erasa laughed. "Okay whatever you say." she said in a sing-songy voice.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Gohan will you come play with me now?" Goten asked as his brother entered the house followed by Sharpner.

"Sure Goten." Gohan answered with a smile.

"Yay!" the boy said happily before sprinting outside.

Gohan and Sharpner set their dishes on the counter next to the sink. Gohan was about to start help his mother who was scrubbing the plates, but she turned to him and told him to go have fun.

Sharpner and Gohan were walking back to Gohan and Videl's tent, followed closely by Goten.

"So Gohan are you and Videl planning on going the distance for real this time?" Sharpner asked.

Gohan's head snapped in his directing. "No!" he said.

Sharpner laughed and Goten just looked in between the two curiously.

The girls looked up as they reached them. Erasa smiled.

"Are they going to play to Gohan?" he asked looking up at his older brother while pointing at them.

"If they want to I guess." Gohan said with a smile before looking at them. "So how about it. You guys up for a game of Ninja tag?"

Remembering the Game of ninja tag that was played at the Capsule Corporation, Sharpner and Erasa quickly said no before making a swift retreat to their own tents. Goten pouted before perking up.

"Will you play?' he asked Videl with a smile.

Videl returned it. "Sure." she said.

"Goten's it." Gohan said.

"Hey no fair!" he pouted.

"Yes fair." Gohan said.

Goten stuck his tongue out before closing his eyes and clapping his hands over them. "One... Two... Three." he started counting.

Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and ran into the woods behind them. When he knew no one could see him, before sweeping Videl off her feet and taking off at blinding speeds.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"That wasn't fair Gohan!" Goten said as they walked back into their yard. "You and Daddy know I can't fly!"

Gohan just laughed. The sun had long since gone down. Fires flickered in the centers of the circles of tents and students sat around them discussing the day and the future of the trip.

"Goten there you are!" Chichi said seeing her son. "It's time to come in."

"Awww! But mom!" Goten said.

"No buts mister now come on." Chichi said sternly.

Goten hugged his brother goodnight and said goodnight to Videl before retreating with his mother to their house.

Videl sat down and shivered as a gust of wind blew past her. "I'll go get some wood." Gohan said motioning over to the side of the house. Videl nodded and as he left she crawled into the tent. After she grabbed her blanket she started to crawl out but stopped to look at the names written on the canvas one more time. She pulled herself out after a moment and draped the blanket over her shoulders. She looked up and saw that Gohan was making his way back with a stack of logs in his arms. She smiled as he dropped them next to the fire pit they had made. Taking a few, he set them in its center before sending a small ki blast at them to set them on fire.

Videl laid down on her stomach and rested her cheek in he hand while looking up at the sky. "Look at all of the stars." she said not use to there being so many. "They're so beautiful."

Gohan smiled. "Yeah. Beautiful."

Videl looked over at him and smiled warmly.

After a while, the students were all mostly asleep. Chichi and Goku were making their way around telling the others that it was time to go to sleep. The motioned for Gohan and Videl to do the same. Videl looked down with a blush suddenly remembering the conversation she had had with Erasa earlier.

She looked up at Gohan when he spoke. "Uh.. I can.. sleep out here if you want me to Videl. I don't mind." The look on his face made her figure he and Sharpner had a similar conversation. Curse their friends for making things awkward.

"No Gohan that's alright." She said pushing herself up. "I want you to stay with me."

He looked up and grinned making her smile back. She pushed herself into the tent and turned to see if Gohan was following which he was. He laid down after pulling off his shirt.

"No peeking." Videl said which told him he needed to close his eyes. After making sure that his eyes were closed, Videl pulled off her top before replacing it with her pajama top and pulling off her pants. She laid down nest to him and pulled the blanket up. "Alright."

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. She smiled warmly at him making him smile back.

"Night Gohan." she said.

"Night Videl."

She closed her eyes and was soon asleep. Gohan placed a light kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes as well.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Goku watched as Chichi paced in front of their bed deep in thought.

"What are we going to do Goku?" she asked. "We don't have anything like Bulma, and we aren't exactly world famous like Satan."

Goku grinned and pushed himself out of bed. He stopped Chichi's pacing making her look up at him. "This is serious Goku!" she said as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on her side before getting in as well. After wrapping an arm around her Goku smiled down at her.

"Just calm down and think Chichi." he said. "What could we do?"

After a moment, a light seemed to turn on in her head. "Well there is always _that._"

Goku looked down surprised. "Are you sure they can handle it?" he asked.

Chichi shrugged. "They signed a waver. We can't be held responsible."

Goku let out a laugh and Chichi smiled.

"Goodnight Goku." she said after giving him a kiss and settling down into the covers.

Goku leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp. He wrapped an arm around Chichi as he settled down as well.

"Goodnight Chichi." he said with a yawn.


	4. Just Call Me Mom

**I know what you are going to say! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN KIT? :O *Angry roars*. Well I''m sorry bout the absence and I don't plan on taking anymore unannounced vacations anymore. And may I point out that it was no joy for me either. I had been planning my escape the whole time but alas it is hard to walk home when you are like a bijillion miles away. ((Exaggeration duh!)) Anyway..**

**Wow up to 70 reviews and we're only on chapter three... Awesome!**

**Sheenasalam: You know you are the only one to mention the tails. *Hint Hint* I would have them grow back for nothing ;)**

**Sailor: DX SORRY SAILOR! *Starts working faster***

**Shinen no Hikari: Damn you for guessing my actions! XP *Contemplates***

**Hotdogfish: Why thank you and I have I've just been to lazy to get one. **

**Irish Shift: *Cough Cough* See PM because I'm not sayin'.**

**On to your reading!**

**Chapter Four: Just Call Me Mom**

Chichi yawned and stretched as best she could with Goku's arm around her. As gently as she could, she moved her sleeping husband's arm off of her and moved to get out of bed only to be pulled back by the tail the had been wrapped around her as well. Chichi sighed and with a small uncurled the tail from her waist. She got up from the bed, as Goku turned before light snores once again filled the room. She made her way to the closet to pick out that day's outfit. She wanted to look her best while the students were there, which caused her to want to wear a beautiful yet at the same time casual lavender dress, a dress she had yet to even pull the tags off of. But as she thought about it, she remembered that the students would be leaving with Goku that day and if they were gone, she might as well be comfortable. She pulled out one of her normal outfits and while humming happily to herself, made her way into the bathroom to wash up for the morning.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Videl's eyes opened slowly adjusting to the dim light that was filtering in through the canvas as the sun began to rise. She heard the familiar snores that belonged to Gohan coming from behind her and as she moved she felt weight on the side of her body. As best she could Videl turned herself to her other side. She found herself in the arms, and tail which was something Videl would definitely have to get use to, of the young man next to her. Videl let out a content sigh, closing her eyes once again to sleep as no one would be up anytime soon. Incoherent mumbling caused her to look up into Gohan's face. His face twisted before he pulled her in closer, casing him to relax once more. Like a teddy bear she thought for a moment with a smile. Suddenly, there was a faint bang of a pot hitting the floor, telling Videl that she was not the only one awake. She looked from the tent flap to Gohan and back before deciding to go help Chichi prepare breakfast. As Videl untangled herself from Gohan, she tried her best not to awake him up. When she finally succeeded in getting out of his grasp, he turned over and his snoring continued. Videl quickly grabbed a set of cloths, hoping Chichi would let her take a shower before she started helping ((and before everyone else woke up)). As quietly as she could, she made her way out of the tent, and to the small home.

Videl opened the door to the home quietly, not wanting to wake any of the sleeping occupants, and closed it behind her. Still in her pajamas, Videl peeked into the kitchen. Chichi, who saw her from the corner of her eye, smiled brightly at her. "Good morning dear." she said in a motherly tone that made Videl smile. "Did you need something?"

"Oh! No.. Actually I came to help you." Videl said in a quiet tone as well. "But could I take a shower first?"

"How sweet of you Videl and of course you can. The shower is just down that hall there and it's the first door to your left." Chichi said turning back to the food she was making, smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Son." Videl said as she turned to where the bathroom had been identical

"Oh please." Chichi said making Videl turn to face her again. "Just call me mom." the older woman finished, her smile growing before she turned back to her work.

Videl turned trying to hid the blush on her face and walked quickly and quietly to the bathroom.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Videl opened the door to the bathroom and after a second towel drying her hair, she hung the damp towel on a hook, pulled her hair into a messy bun, and shuffled out of the bathroom back into the kitchen.

"So what would you like me to do?" Videl asked Chichi as she entered.

"How good are you with making pancakes?" the older woman asked.

"Well I never really could flip them." Videl said with a smile. "I do make some pretty awesome scrambled eggs though. Not tooting my own horn or anything." she finished jokingly.

Chichi laughed lightly and handed her a frying pan **((Anyone else scarred of this?))**, and a few dozen eggs. "There's more where that came from so you'd better start crackin'."

Videl looked down at the eggs and nodded. She was still shocked by how much food the saiyans could eat and wondered how Chichi did it.

**'You'd better start taking notes.'** A voice in her head said causing Videl to shake her head at the thought.

"Something wrong dear?" Chichi asked noticing.

"Nope nothing at all. Is there a bowl I can crack these in?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure is." Chichi said before rummaging through a cabinet. She pulled out a large mixing bowl and handed it to Videl. Videl smiled in thanks as she took it from her and set it on the table. Mindlessly, she started cracking the eggs into the bowl.

_'One dozen at a time should be good. I won't be able to cook more then eight at a time anyway.' _she thought.

"So Videl." Chichi said breaking the silence they had been working in. "I hear you are a martial artist as well."

"Yep." Videl replied smiling to herself.

"And are you going to enter this years Tournament?" she asked.

"I was planning on it." Videl said looking up as she pushed away the empty carton of eggs and grabbed the salt and pepper. As she added the two she looked up at Chichi. "I heard that the others, your friends, they are all returning this year. Are you going to return with them?"

Chichi laughed wholeheartedly at thing. "I'm afraid I'm not." she said. "My years of martial arts are behind me."

Videl placed the salt and pepper shakers on the table and grabbed the whisk. While mixing, she asked curiously. "Why is that?"

"Someone has to be the one worrying in the crowd no?" Chichi said simply.

Videl looked back down at her bowl of eggs. She pulled out the whist and set it down on the next carton. After coating the pan with melted butter, Videl poured the eggs into the pan, grabbing a spatula from the counter.

"I guess so. But doesn't it get boring?" Videl asked.

"Sometimes. And sometimes while watching you want to go wring someone's neck but other then that, it's perfectly fine. But don't change your mind because of what I say." Chichi said. There was a moments pause as neither of them said a word. Chichi smiled to herself before changing the topic of discussion. "So you and Gohan.." she said slowly not turning to look at the younger woman.

Videl stiffened for a moment before relaxing. "What about me and Gohan?" she asked slowly, glancing at Chichi's back which was to her.

"Oh, I'm just curious." Chichi said. "How exactly did you two meet?"

That was an easy enough question. "Well first there was a robbery on my way to school and Gohan was there. He told he had hadn't seen any of it but apparently the Golden Fighter was there."

_'And you know Gohan is the Golden Fighter.'_ the voice in the back of her head said proudly.

"Golden Fighter?" Chichi asked turning to her curiously.

"Yeah. He'd been popping up in the city a lot making the crime rates go down a ton! Anyway, he is supposed to have golden hair and is strong enough to flip a car by yelling at it."

"Wow. Who would have thought." Chichi said turning back to her cooking. "Anyway about you and Gohan."

Videl glanced at her as she stirred the eggs in the pan. "Well later that day he was introduced as the new kid who got a perfect score on all of his entrance exams,"

"Yes and I am so proud of him!" Chichi gushed at the accomplishment of her son.

"Anyway," Videl continued taking the pan off of the heat, grabbed yet another bowl, and dumped the cooked eggs into the bowl before pouring the last of the first dozen into the pan to cook. "Erasa offered him the seat next to her and we were formerly introduced there."

"I see." Chichi said with a nod.

After that was said silence fell over the two as they worked. Videl who had expected it to be awkward, was surprised to find that it was rather comfortable. Chichi started to hum which in turn caused Videl to start humming as well as they worked on the massive breakfast to feed thirty-one people three being saiyans.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Goku turned in the bed before stirring. With a yawn, he stretched himself out trying to get comfortable on the bed again. With a sleepy grunt, Goku opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he pushed himself up. His eyes widened happily where he heard the faint sizzling noise coming from the kitchen. He stretched out before grabbing a set of gi and moving into the bathroom.

~ ~ ( (… ) ) ~ ~

Gohan, still fast asleep, moved to wrap his arm around Videl. His face twisted into confusion when his arm fell through were she was supposed to be. Slowly he cracked his eyes opened to be greeted by no one. Groggily, he pushed himself up and scratched the back of his head. He began debating whether or not he should get up or simply go back to bed. While the later of the two seemed like it was the better of the two, Gohan decided against it going for the former. From the pile next to him, he grabbed the undershirt he wore the day before. After pulling it on he pushed himself out of the tent to stretch. With a yawn he relaxed and started to make his way toward the house. As he walked he heard the peaceful snores of the students around him and grumbled to himself, thinking maybe he should have slept in.

Gohan pushed the front door open and as he entered, the smells of that mornings breakfast filled his nose. Quickly he wiped the drool that had started to roll down from the corner of his mouth and made his way into the kitchen.

"Something smells good." he and his father said in sync as the both entered the kitchen.

Chichi and Videl turned surprised as they hadn't heard them come in.

"Good morning you two." Chichi said walking aver to give them each a peck on the check.

"Morning." they replied.

"Breakfast won't be ready for a few minutes. What are you two doing up so early?" Chichi asked turning back to her cook causing Videl to follow close behind.

Gohan shrugged. "Just decided to get up I guess." he said.

Goku walked over and clapped a hand on his back. "We would offer to help Chichi." he said honestly. "But there is a bit of training we really need to start."

Chichi turned to look at them and rolled her eyes earning her two sheepish, identical grins. "You saiyans and you cursed tails. I still don't see why you don't just remove it like all of the other times." She finished giving them hard looks.

Goku grinned and nudged Gohan toward the door who took that as a sign of 'save yourself'. "Come on Chichi." Goku said. "With the tournament coming around... you know our tails make us stronger anyway and you never know what could happen."

Chichi growled but excepted the response. Goku smiled before walking over to give her a quick hug before turning. While leaving Goku quickly grabbed a pancake off of the stack Chichi was working on and shoved it into his mouth. Chichi, with speed that shocked Videl, turned and hurtled a frying pan at her husband and as in hit its target, causing him to stumble out of the room, she smirked and went back to her cooking.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Chichi clapped her hands together, satisfied with herself and Videl's work, as they placed the food buffet style. "Now comes the fun part." Chichi said walking to the front door. Videl followed close behind wondering what would be so fun, but a quick glance at the clock on the wall made her understand. The students were use to waking up later sometimes whenever they wanted to, but Chichi was about to wake them up at six o'clock. The time itself shocked Videl. She hadn't known she had gotten up so early. The two stepped outside and Chichi took a deep breath.

"Breakfast time!" She yelled as loud as she possible could. "Everybody up and at em!"

There were groans as the students either turned over in their tents or shuffled out of them, not bothering to change, to get breakfast.

"Come on Videl." Chichi said guiding Videl back into the house. "Let's get some food while it's still hot."

Videl smiled and nodded following Chichi into the wonderful smelling home.

~ ~ ( ( ... ) ) ~ ~

"Breakfast time!" came the faint yell of Chichi.

Goku and Gohan perked up at the mention of food. The two shared a hungry look and for emphasis their stomachs gave two large growls. Quickly pulling their tails back around their waist, under their cloths, the father son duo took off as fast as they could back home.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

The students were just getting settled down to eat in the large grassy area when Goku and Gohan sped out of the woods toward the house. There were 'eeks' as they passed as the students dove out of their way. Chichi shook her head at her boys lack of manners.

They walked back out carrying the plates of leftovers, happy smiles plastered to their faces. The students pace of eating slowed as they watched them eat.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Videl said as she watched.

"Oh you will." Chichi said with a smile. "Over time it becomes pretty normal."

Videl laughed jokingly. "Whatever you say." she said before returning to her own breakfast.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Gohan offered to take everyone's plates into the house and after he stacked all of the dishes in his arms, he swiftly made his way toward the kitchen. Chichi turned to the now awake students.

"Alright everyone!" she called over them. "This might be tough, but we only have two showers if you want to take one. I suggest if you want hot water you hurry your butts up."

She turned her back to the students and smiled deviously as she heard them scramble for their things, pushing, shoving, and yelling at anyone who got in their way.

Gohan dove out of the way as two girls barreled into the house followed closely by the other students. He looked at them questioningly and one of them mentioned getting a shower and how cold it was going to be seeing as he was toward the back of the line. Gohan let out a groan. Wanting a shower himself, he walked to the tent in no rush to get his own things.

"Have fun." Videl said with a grin as headed back to the seemingly endless line.

The line itself had formed into a mob inside the small dome house. With no room to move, Goku did his best to get himself through the mass of students.

"Why don't you guys go down to the river or something? It'd be a whole lot quicker." he said causing the students to give him shocked looks and a few 'ewws'.

Gohan just shrugged and noticed that a person had left one of the bathrooms. Quickly he rushed forward, pushing through the students, to get to the bathroom before the next person in line did. He past the girl who was about to enter getting himself an angry 'Hey!'. He grabbed himself a bar of soap and the bottle of shampoo that had been tossed aside by the students. He pushed past the angry girl who was now tapping her foot in impatiens and as he exited she gave him a sarcastic thank you. He pushed past the students again finally made his way outside. Gohan walked quickly toward the woods in the direction of the river not to far away.

"I can't believe he's actually going to bathe in a dirty ol' river!" one of the students said causing many others to agree.


	5. We're Going on a Trip

**ELLO! Sorry I like just watched sparks of insanity and the only thing I can think of his Achmed saying "Ello! I am Lindsay Lohan!" Hahaha! So anyway... I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. I was originally going to be a part of the last Chapter as well but as I was wringing it it seemed to get to long so I cut it down into two chapters instead of one. So while I'm writing this, I've been watching Dragonball and Tien was such a dick back then.. xD**

**Wicked: Thank ya! ;D**

**Jaylonni: Alas it is. *sigh***

**DormySaz: I was hoping someone would notice that. I had a whole like father like son idea for this chap along with the Videl and Chichi bonding.**

**Son Goshen: . … . … *laughs nervously* W-Who said anything about them? o.o**

**MRMenaMRM: Why thank you. :)**

**Sailor: *Goes back to work***

**Chapter Five: We're going on a trip ((But not on our favorite rocket ship. Too bad.))**

Gohan dove under the water one more time before swimming back over to the river bank. He grabbed the towel he had set of to the side and dried himself off. After wrapping it around his waist he looked around him for his cloths. He became confused as he didn't see any around.

"Oh shit." he said to himself, slapping a hand to his forehead.

After thinking about it, he realized he hadn't grabbed cloths and the cloths he had wore he had tossed uncaring into the mud.

He pulled his hand down his face, and with a sigh, reluctantly turned to walk back home.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Videl was sitting outside of the tent, waiting patiently for Gohan to return from the river, the lines for the shower were still as long as when he first left because the two girls that occupied the showers since he left, enjoyed long hot showers in the morning. Videl was surprised the hot water had not run out yet with a roll of her eyes.

"Psst!"

Videl perked and looked around for the person who could have caused the noise, but no one was around.

"Videl!" came a hushed call from behind her. She turned and looked toward the woods. She saw Gohan leaning from behind a tree.

Curiously she got up and started to make her way over to him but he stopped her.

"Videl, would you mind bringing me some cloths?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

Videl's jaw fell open a little before she clapped a hand to her mouth trying to muffle her laughter.

"It's not funny." Gohan muttered.

Videl turned and walked back to the entrance of the tent. Gohan waited patiently as she disappeared inside. With cloths in hand, she climbed out of the tent and made her way, still giggling, over to Gohan.

As she reached the tree, she began to hold out the cloths for him, but her foot got caught in one roots and she tripped. She grabbed onto the closest thing trying to keep her up. It hadn't helped her, as she soon found herself on top of Gohan who was laying with a scarlet blush on his back. For a moment she just looked down at him. She smiled sheepishly at him as the same color was finding it's way to her cheeks as she pushed herself off of him. As she got up and back away a bit, Gohan pushed himself up too, face still scarlet. She picked up and dusted off the cloths that had slipped from her grasp with the fall before handing them to Gohan. He took them thankfully and walked away from her. Videl watched him leave before snapping out of it and moving back over to the tent.

Videl looked up with a jump as Gohan sat down next to her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She smiled up at him and he returned it. The color in his face had returned to normal and she guessed that they were both just going to try to forget what just happened. _'But you don't want to.'_ a voice in the back of her head sang which caused her to chock on her own breath.

Gohan had an arm wrapped around her and was looking at her with concern. She managed an 'I'm okay.' but he didn't remove his arm from around her. Videl smiled and moved in closer to him, resting her head against him.

"YOOHOO!" came the sudden call of their blond friend.

Videl didn't move from her spot but looked up at Erasa as she neared them, followed closely by Sharpner.

"Morning Nerd-Boy." the other blond said in greeting earning himself an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Erasa asked plopping herself down across from them which caused Sharpner to follow.

"Not much." Videl said with a smile as Gohan looked down at her. "Just sort of chillin'."

Erasa offered a smile before changing the subject. "Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait too figure out what we are going to do today!"

"What is there to do?" Sharpner asked. "I mean no offense but really what do you do out here?"

"I think it's nice out here." Videl said before Gohan got a chance to answer. "It's relaxing."

"Oh I totally agree! But were do you shop out here? There's like... no mall anywhere."

Gohan laughed at this statement.

"No really!" Erasa said. "Where do you go?"

Gohan stopped laughing at the serious tone she was now using. "Oh.. Well we usually go to the city for that."

"But that's like... a million miles away!" Erasa exclaimed. "And I was hoping we could convince your parents to go." she finished with a pout.

Sharpner smoothly wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay babe." he said with a cool smile. "I'll take you shopping when we get home."

Videl and Gohan looked at Sharpner shocked. Usually shopping with Erasa meant basically being the girls mule, lugging around her many shopping bags, and that was something he usually avoided. Erasa smiled from ear to ear, happy about the idea of shopping.

Videl's eyes wondered back to the son home, particularly the line which had died down now that the girls were done. "I wonder how cold the water is now."

"Oh. My. God." Erasa said enphisising each word. "It was freezing!"

"Speaking of this, how cold was the river Gohan?" Sharpner asked.

"Oh that's right! You didn't feel like waiting." Erasa said turning to Gohan, wondering what his answer would be.

"It was nice. Not too hot, but it wasn't cold either." Gohan said.

"I didn't have to worry about waiting in line or cold water." Videl said with a grin.

"Uh! Lucky!" Erasa said with an exasperated sigh.

Videl laughed at her friend, but stopped when she heard a loud voice interrupt the peacefulness that had so far gone undisturbed.

"How do you know about ki little boy?" Jin asked looked skeptically down at Goten who was returning the look with a confused one of his own. "And ki is the incorrect term for it. It's chi." ((Hey I made that mistake too! :D Jin is back.))

"Are you sure?" Goten asked cocking his head slightly to the side cutely.

"I am very positive. But you haven't answered my question yet kid." Jin said.

Goten looked up at the older boy annoyed and slightly angry. "My name isn't kid. It's Goten. And I know because I can use it."

"Use it?" Jin chocked. "You? You're joking right?"

"No I'm not." little Goten said getting more annoyed by everything this boy was saying.

"I'm sorry little man," Jin started. "But someone as uh... young and who obviously doesn't have the necessary training could only dream of such a thing. The training takes years."

"I can too!" Goten exclaimed and to prove his point stuck out his hand and shot a ki blast at a nearby tree.

Jin's jaw fell open, along with many other students at the little display and Goten smiled proudly, causing Gohan to laugh. Goten turned and gave his older brother a large smile before charging over to him, leaving behind a stunned student.

Sharpner and Erasa ducked as the small boy jumped over them, tackling Gohan, causing his older brother to fall backwards.

"Hey squirt." he said with a smile.

"HIGOHAN!!" the young boy said at speeds that not many could reach. But one of those few happened to be in the circle.

"OHMYGOSHSOCUTE! Whatdidyouhear?" Erasa squealed with excitement. Goten looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"Guess." he said cheekily.

"Do we get to go shopping?" Erasa asked crossing her fingers praying that the answer was yes.

Goten blinked before his smile returned. "No it's even better we get to go..."

"Excuse me!" came Chichi's voice over the yard. "Excuse me!" she called again over the chatting students. Goten and Gohan faintly heard the growl that escaped their mother's lips and quickly clapped her hands over their ears. "EXCUSE ME!" came the loud yell. The students quickly quieted. "Thank you." she said with a smile. "After discussing it, my husband and I have decided to take a trip away from the home." She turned to Goku and he stepped up next to her.

"As part of this field trip, you're supposed to learn something and let's face it, if your just sitting in our yard for a few days that doesn't teach you very much does it?" Goku said with a grin. "I'm sure you have all heard of the Dragonballs, and you even saw one at the party at Bulma's. We decided that it would be a great idea to go search for one of the balls that isn't to fa away."

Excited whispers swept across the students as they turned to their neighbors to discuss the idea. Gohan was surprised and his little brother was literally bouncing in place. One of the girls shyly raised her hand.

"Yes dear?" Chichi asked.

"How exactly will we get there?" Reya asked curiously.

"We sure as hell ain't walking." one of the boys said earning some snickers.

Chichi sent the boy a look of disapproval at the boy before looking back to Reya. "Good question." she said with a smile. "We want you all to be as comfortable as possible. How many of you have capsules with you?"

Only a few of the students raised their hands confirming what Chichi had first thought.

"There's always the bus." Chichi said with a glance at the bus that was sitting at the edge of the woods. There were a few groans from the students as they imagined getting back on the bus for another extremely long time.

"Well Chichi, I could just take a trip to Bulma's. I'm sure she could help." Goku said.

"That's a good idea." Chichi said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Goku smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "So I'll go now and be right back."

"Okay dear. Hurry please." Chichi said as Goku waved and turned toward the forest.

After he disappeared from view the students turned to Chichi. "Uh.. where is he going?"

"It has been established that he is going to Capsule Corporation."

"Yeah but how is he going to get here?"

"I don't know." Chichi said. "Depends if he feels like running or not."

"R-R-Running?"

Chichi nodded and with a smile addressed them all again. "So." she clapped her hands together. "If you all could please pack up and be ready to go when he gets back, I'll be in the house. Come on Goten we have to pack for you too."

Goten hopped up and ran over to her as the students remained in the same positions for a few moments before chatter of their disbelief started up as they began to pack up all of their things.

"Well we'll talk to you guys later!" Erasa said happily jumping to her feet. With one last smile she turned and pulled Sharpner off toward their tents.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Chichi!" Goku called. "I'm back!"

As Goku made his was to the other side of the house, he noticed the shocked looks he was getting and stopped confused before looking around for his wife.

"Hello dear." Chichi said from behind him. She wrapped her arms around one of his and they began to walk over to the students. "Did you get hem?

Goku smiled and nodded before pulling out a bag. He handed it to her and she looked inside. Her smiled faded into a look of concern, gaining the attention of her husband.

"Is something wrong Chichi?" he asked.

"Are you sure this is enough Goku? It doesn't look like there is enough." She said looking up at him.

"Well Goten called Bulma before I got there and told her that he wanted to ride the nimbus. And I was going to run and I figured Gohan would run with me." He said as the reached the students. "Bulma said two people could fit it these comfortably."

"Well alright then. Mr. T you said you have a list of partners." She said turning her attention to the short man.

"Right here ma'am." Mr. T said pulling out a paper and handing it to her.

"Thank you." she said before turning her attention to the awaiting students. "When I call your name please come up and get your capsule please. Sharpner and Erasa."

Erase giggled and ran up to get the capsule from Chichi. Once she got it she ran back over to Sharpner and the two picked up their things and moved away from the others.

"Graham and Owen."

The two boys shared a look before picking up there things and moving forward to get their capsule.

"Lillia and Damion."

The boys shoulders seemed to slump as his name was called after Lillia's. She handed him her things and ran up to get their capsule. Damion sighed and moved over to the others that had gotten their capsules.

"Malisa and Charlie."

Malisa winked at the boy causing him to blush for a moment before smiling sheepishly. He offered to take her things and she obliged thankfully, before walking over to Chichi. She got their capsule and made her way over to her partner.

"Angie and Shawn." Shawn walked over grabbed their capsule before walking back over to his partner, and the two made there way over to the other group.

"Dru and Brad." Chichi said.

"Toss it here!" Brad said with a grin.

Chichi obliged and threw it as hard as she could causing it to fly out of their reach. "Oh I'm sorry about that." She said with a smile as the boys ran over to get there Capsule.

"Malea and Kazuki."

Kazuki grabbed his bag and walked up to Chichi while Malea made her way in the opposite direction.

"Rob and Jericho."

Jericho grabbed their bags and motioned for Rob to go get the capsule from Chichi. "She scares me man. I ain't going to get it." he whispered

"Just come get the damn capsule." Chichi growled

Jericho snickered and Rob quickly made his way up to Chichi. He grabbed their capsule and high tailed it out of there.

"The twins Reya and Renia."

The two walked up together to get there capsule. They smiled as Chichi dropped it into her hands and turned to walk away.

"Morice and Logan."

Logan gave his friend a playful shove as their names were called together. Morice returned it before Chichi cleared her voice. Logan ran up grabbed the capsule from her hand before running back over to Morice, grabbed his things and the two walked over to the other group.

"Chip and James."

The two shared a disapproving look at each other. Chip made his way up only to look over and see James doing the same. He quickened his pace to get there before the other boy. Chichi handed it to him and as the two walked back over to their things they snarled at each other.

"Are you sure it's smart to allow them to be alone in the same car?" Chichi asked Mr. T.

"Oh it's fine." he said waving off their behavior. "I put them together for kicks."

Chichi smiled before calling the next pair. "Jerry and Karley."

"Karley batted her eyes at the boy but her just rolled his eyes and walked up to get the capsule from Chichi. He walked back over and didn't spare her a second look before grabbing his things and making his way over to the other group.

"Jin you will be with.." Videl had a sinking feeling. Seeing as she and Gohan were the only students left, There was a strong possibility that they would be split up. And if she was the one placed with Jin, she would most likely lose her mind before strangling the boy.

"Mr. T."

Videl let out a sigh of relief as Jin walked up to Chichi. Chichi looked up at her. "Videl you'll be with me."

Videl nodded with a smile walking over to her 'partner'.

"But what about Gohan?" Jin asked as he hadn't heard his name called.

"Gohan's running with his father." Chichi said with finality that caused Jin not to ask anymore question but instead to turn around and accept the answer he was given.

"Alright everybody!" Chichi called. Let's get movin'!"

Goku and Gohan moved to the front of the group with Chichi, Videl and Goten.

"You are all to remain behind me at all times." she said loudly giving them a meaningful look. She turned to Goku. "Do you have the radar dear."

"Yup." Goku said pulling out the item in question.

There were poofs and slams as students began to pack up the cars they were given for the trip.

Goten took a deep breath. "NIMBUS!" he called loudly. The student's looked around, expecting a dog or cat to run out to him but when a yellow tinted cloud zoomed through the sky and stopped next to him, they became surprised. He hopped up and sat down as he hovered above them, waiting for the departure.

"Okay Goku. Let's get going." Chichi said with a smile.

He nodded then turned to Gohan who was waiting beside him. "Ready."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Goten mind starting us?"

Goten nodded and the two got into starting positions. The students all tried to see what they were doing and they all finally got into the right position.

"On you're mark. Get set.. GO!" Goten said excitedly. The two took off and the speeds in which they ran made the students jaws drop. Chichi started her car and took off as well with the student's following close behind her.


	6. Meeting Emperor Pilaf

**Well here's another Chapter. Hope you like it! **

**Woot! So kind of recently, I became a member of TDS or Team Dragon Star. It's pretty freakin' cool and I like the people there. Check it out? Yes? No? Maybe? :P Anyway...**

**Sean: Yeah... I didn't want to just say they got their cars and left. Their names had all been mentioned at CC so yeah.. :/ **

**Jaylonni: Haha yeah I totally agree!**

**RR: I'll see what I can do for you. :)**

**crazyone: o.o That is an interesting review. Hahaha I love it!**

**So... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 6: Meeting Emperor Pilaf!**

Chichi growled slightly in annoyance as she followed the trail of dust that had been kicked up in the path of her husband and son. Videl watched as she leaned out of the open window and yelled at the top of the lungs causing a few of the students behind her to stop abruptly before recovering, "HEY YOU TWO! SLOW DOWN!"

Goten, who was aboard the nimbus, flew next to her before taking off at a faster speed to catch up with the two runners.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Goku and Gohan stopped when they heard Chichi's call. Goku turned and looked behind them seeing the students on the horizon. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Oops." he said with a chuckle.

Gohan took a seat at the side of the road to wait for them to catch up.

"Daddy!" came Goten's voice as he zoomed toward them on the nimbus.

"Hey kiddo!" Goku said as Goten jumped off of the cloud to tackle him. Goku caught him and laughed at his son's pouting face. Goten got out of his hold and climbed up to sit on his shoulders.

"Mommy says you guys need to slow down." he said looking down at the two.

"We heard her." Goku said and he and Gohan shared a grin.

There was a honk as Chichi and the others neared them.

"Alright. Breaks over." Goku said with a smile. "Let's get going."

"Niiimbus!" Goten called and the little yellow cloud zoomed down to him. He jumped from his father onto the cloud and started zooming around. Goku and Gohan started running again but just slow enough to keep up with Chichi's car. Goku smiled at his wife and she just rolled her eyes before looking forward again. Videl looked out her window with a smile as Gohan waved at her with one of his own. She rolled the window down and rested her arm on the door.

"You're ridiculous you know that?" Videl questioned him with a smile.

"Huh?" he asked curiously. "How's that?"

Videl Stared at him before blinking, blindsided by the fact he seemed to not get it. She turned to the dash and leaned over to see the speedometer.

"Well," she started sitting back in her seat again. "I don't know a lot of people who can run fifty miles per hour like it's nothing."

Gohan grinned sheepishly.

"Gohaaaaan." they heard Goten whined. "I'm bored." The younger boy pulled up next to his older brother and gave him sad puppy dog eyes.

"What am I supposed to do about that squirt?" Gohan asked.

Goten perked up, giving him a wide grin. "Will you race with me? Me and Nimbus against you?"

"I guess so squirt. Where are we racing to?" Gohan asked, picking up his speed to get in front of the car.

"Yay!" Goten cheered, throwing a fist into the air. "To the lake!"

"Wait!" Videl called out of the window toward the two as they were about to start. Gohan and Goten turned to see her leaning out the window.

"Can I come too? Please?" she asked hoping that they would say yes.

"Think you can fly fast enough Videl?" Gohan called back to her.

She nodded determined and Goten turned to his older brother. "Yo taught her to fly? That's no fair!"

"I'm sorry Goten!" Gohan said with a smile. "I'll teach you when we stop tonight okay?"

Goten crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine."

"Alright Videl." Gohan called back to her again. "If you think you can keep up you're welcome to come." He turned away smiling knowing she would take that as a challenge.

Videl smiled and opened the door to the car. The students behind her yelled at her to close the door and not be crazy. They wondered why Mrs. Son was not stopping the car to get their fellow student back in the car.

"VIDEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Erasa screamed as her friend jumped from the car. The blond girl screamed and covered her eyes, not wanting to see her best friend hit the ground. Sharpner had stopped their car as did the other students. Erasa peeked through her fingers, thinking her friend would be lying in the road face down. When she didn't see the black haired girl, she looked at Sharpner. The boy was looking up at the sky with a stunned expression on his face. She slowly turned to look in that direction. With a sigh of relief, Erasa smiled and laughed happily.

Videl was unsteady at first as it was her first time taking off from a moving object, but soon straightened herself out. With a happy smile, she pushed herself toward Gohan.

"Alright." Gohan said looking up at her as he ran. "Ready to go?"

Videl nodded to him and Goten laughed happily. "READYSETGO!" he said quickly, taking off, and leaving them behind.

"Hey!" Videl Yelled after him. "That's not fair Goten!" She pushed herself forward as fast as she could to catch up with the boy on the cloud.

"Better hurry up Gohan or you'll lose." Goku said with a grin.

Gohan nodded smiling "See ya at the lake!" he called with a wave before he took off as fast as he could. He soon found himself running next to Videl who had caught up with Goten. The boy was laughing like crazy and told nimbus to go faster which caused the cloud to pick up speed, leaving Videl and Gohan behind. Videl looked down at Gohan. The boy looked up at her and grinned. He pushed off of the ground and flew up next to Videl. He offered her his hand. Videl got the unspoken message in his eyes and with a grin she took it. She pulled herself in and he wrapped his arms around her before he looked at her with a smile.

"Yup." she said with a nod. She wondered how fast he could actually fly.

"Hang on."

She nodded again and pulled herself into him further and closed her eyes. Gohan looked forward and could see the small yellow, orange, and black speck in the sky that was Goten. With a grin, he took off as fast as he could. Videl opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look down at the ground. Videl wasn't one to be scared of going fast, but the speed they were going caused her to grip Gohan's shirt tighter. She looked forward and saw Goten.

"Faster Nimbus! Faster! They're gaining on us!" she heard him say.

She smiled and as the two pulled up next to him, she pulled on hand away from Gohan's shirt and waved.

"Hey! That's no fair!" He called after them as Gohan sped back up.

The lake came into view and Videl gave Gohan a wide smile. Gohan landed and placed Videl on her feet again. The two shared a grin before Goten jumped down in front of them. The young saiyan had a pout on his face.

"That wasn't fair." he said.

"Well taking off like you did was unfair." Videl said. "Now we're even." she finished with a smile. She and Gohan bumped fists as Goten had a defeated look on his face.

"Well squirt," Gohan started. "What do you want to do now? We've got a while until they catch up."

Goten looked in the direction they had came, them looked around thinking. His eyes roamed over the lake and he grinned. From their place next to the lake, Goten jumped out over it before pulling himself into a cannonball. As he landed in the water, the large splash he caused rained down on Gohan and Videl.

"Hey!" she said shielding her face from the water.

As the water stopped falling around her, Videl looked up and wasn't to pleased as her cloths were soaked. She growled and glared at Goten who was laughing like a loon out in the water. Then she turned to Gohan who was chuckling as well. She was about to ask him what was so funny but turned back to Goten and smirked. She backed up then took off as fast as she could toward the water, jumping off the edge of the rock they had been standing on. She pulled herself into a dive and as she disappeared under the water, Goten stopped his laughing and looked toward the small splash she had caused. Suddenly, he was pulled under the surface. After a moment, Videl let go of the younger boy and the two went up again to breath. They turned to each other and grinned, before turning to Gohan who was still leaning against a tree near the bank.

"Well? What are you waiting for?' Videl called. "The water's just fine you know."

Goten and Videl smiled as he moved from his spot against the tree. He walked to the edge of the lake and paused for a moment. With a grin he pushed himself out toward them.

"In coming!" Goten said as Gohan pulled himself into a cannonball as he neared them.

The young saiyan turned and swam away but Videl just turned away as he hit the water, closing her eyes and shielding her face from the wave of water that moved toward her. As the water settled, Videl turned to find herself face to face with the boy. She looked into his eyes and smiled warmly. Goten who had swam back over to them made a gagging noise. Gohan broke eye contact with Videl to look at his younger brother. With a grin, the older saiyan placed his hand on top of his brothers head and pushed him under water before turning back to Videl. He closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against hers.

Goten struggled under his brothers hand but soon got free and broke the surface of the water and took a deep breath. The two broke apart as the boy turned to them.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Gohan smiled reached over. Goten took a breath thinking he would be getting another trip underwater, but when his brother ruffled his hair, he turned and smiled at the two.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Gohan and Videl had long since decided to get out of the water much to Goten's displeasure. Videl had taken Gohan by the hand and lead him over to a large rock. Currently, the two were laid out in the sun drying off from their swim in the lake. Videl rested her head against Gohan's chest and looked up at the sky. It was peaceful and she was grateful for that. Grateful for the moments she got alone with Gohan. Well, almost alone but she figured Goten really didn't count. She let out a content sigh making Gohan move his head to look at her. She twisted her own to give him a smile before returning to her original position.

"It sure is nice out here." She murmured.

"Uh huh." Gohan said with a nod.

"Hey big brother! Look at this fish I caught!" they heard Goten exclaim.

The two pushed themselves up a bit to find Goten standing at the edge, holding above his head a fish that was at least three times his size.

"Nice catch Goten." Gohan said with a smile. "Not close to your record though."

Goten smiled happily with a laugh before looking to Videl. Gohan looked at her as well. Videl just smiled and while she had never heard of someone catching a fish of that size with their bare hands, she had stopped expect normal, and she was okay with that. Goten gave her a Son grin before tossing the fish back into the lake and jumping in after it.

Videl pushed Gohan back down and once again made herself comfortable resting her head on his chest.

"How much longer do you think it will take them to catch up?" she asked.

Gohan laughed. "Not long."

As he said that, there was a honk. The group of cars had come to a stop behind the leader and the students piled out to stretch. Erasa, with Sharpner on her tail, raced over to her two friends.

"Videl that was amazing!" the blond girl exclaimed. "You were flying!"

Videl smiled after pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"I didn't think you liked tricks like that Videl." Sharpner said with a quirked eyebrow.

"They aren't tricks." Videl said before sending a smile to Gohan.

"Everyone, don't get to comfortable." Chichi called. "We'll be leaving again soon."

True to her words, only a few minutes after they stopped Chichi had told the students to return to their cars, ignoring the grumbling about how lame just driving was. Goten had hopped out of the lake and called the nimbus and waited to take off. Gohan opened the passenger side door for Videl. She smiled and sat down in the seat and he closed the door. She rested her arm on the open window and sighed.

"I liked flying better." she said with a smile.

Gohan nodded as the cars started. "It sure was fun." he said.

~ ~ ( ( Timeskip ) ) ~ ~

"It should be around here somewhere. It's definitely within walking distance." Goku said as they neared the yellow dot on the radar.

Chichi looked out over the horizon. They had been driving all day and now the sun had begun to set.

"We should stop here for the night." she said. "The student's are probably getting hungry again by now. We can start looking around tomorrow."

Goku nodded as Chichi rolled to a stop in a clearing. Chichi stepped out of the car and capsulized it. The student's followed suit and were soon all gathered around her.

"Alright everyone, we're going to stop here for tonight. If you want to set up camp go ahead and do so. In the morning we're going to start looking for the dragonball without the radar."

At this there were a few moans but with one look from Chichi, they were soon silenced.

"When you guys are ready, you can start making your dinner." She finished and the students were left to their own devices.

"Hey Gohan let's go for a quick training session." Goku said as he walked up next to his son.

"Sure dad. I'll see if Goten wants to come."

"Alrighty." Goku nodded with a smile, moving away toward the edge of the clearing.

"Hey squirt wanna come with me and dad to train?" Gohan asked, knowing that Goten wouldn't say no as the boy loved to train. As thought, the younger saiyan jumped for joy at the words and took off toward his father.

"Hurry up Gohan! Let's go!"

"I'm coming!"

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Videl sat on the sleeping bag she had brought as she hadn't felt like putting up the tent. She had been bored out of her mind and while Erasa had chatted with her everything seemed to go in one ear and out the other. With a grumble, she pushed herself up and marched over toward the edge of the clearing. She made her way into the woods hoping to find the Son boys.

After a while of walking and no sign of any of them, Videl figured they had gone further then she would have been able to get to actually do anything, so she turned back to the direction of camp.

Videl growled as she walked and walked. She was getting tired and it was getting dark. Suddenly she noticed the splintered stump of a fallen tree.

"DAMNIT!" she yelled in annoyance having seen it already. "I'M WALKING IN CIRCLES!"

She kicked a near by tree and heard something hit the ground on the other side. Curiosity taking over anger, she moved around the stump and looked around. From under the leaves of a small bush, Videl saw rolling. She reached down and when her fingers were around the object, she pulled it up to observe it. Her eyes widened as she saw its orange color and the lone star from behind her finger.

"I.. I found it.." she said slowly testing the words. "I found the dragonball!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you my dear." came a voice from behind her.

Videl turned and found herself in front of three mechanical suits.

"I'll be taking the dragonball now." the small man in the middle said with a nasty smile.

"I think not." Videl said glaring at him.

"How dare you defy Emperor Pilaf!" he exclaimed. "For that you deserve punishment! Mai. Shoo. Get her and the dragonball."

"Right boss!" the dog to the left said with a nod.

The two on the outside took a step towards her causing her to back up.

"I suggest not taking another step closer to me." Videl said as she backed away.

The one identified as Emperor Pilaf laughed.

"If you hand over the dragonball we will."

"Fat chance." She said gripping the ball tighter in her hand.

Pilaf growled. "Fine then. Get her now!"

The two rushed toward her and she dropped into a defensive stance. She went to block a punch but realized that wouldn't help as the punch kept coming until it connected with her side.

"Grab her!"

Videl felt the cool metal encircle her wrists and ankles. Pilaf finally moved toward her. She struggled against the hold of the suit but found it useless. The man took the ball from her hand and cackled triumphantly.

"Come on you two." Pilaf said. "And bring the girl with you."

"Right sir." Mai and Shoo said in unison following their leader.

"Let me go!" Videl yelled .

"Sorry." Shoo said with a grin. "But I can't do that."

After that none answered her demands to letting her go. She screamed, frightened when the three took of into the air.

"Sir!" Mai said looking down over the woods. "It appears the girl was here with a group."

"Oh well." They won't notice she's gone."

"That's what you think!" Videl yelled. "You guys are messing with the wrong group of people."

"Whatever girl." Pilaf said with a sneer.

Videl growled and looked down at the small light that was most likely a fire they had built at camp.

"It's no use. They wouldn't be able to hear me from this far away." Videl mumbled to herself as she watched the light get farther and farther away.

**OMG! Has Emperor Pilaf actually done something right for once? Or will this blow up in his face? Until next time!**


	7. Not The Couple To Mess With

**So last chapter was pretty fun to write. I joined my schools speech team and the person in charge told me I could do whatever I wanted cuz I'm in Original Performance and I'm gonna do a Dragonball Parody... Maybe. Something about all the screaming and a fart. I can see it now. I'm on stage... **

**Goku: "AHHHHHHHHH!" *toot* **

**Piccolo (While dying): Did you just...?**

**Dead Vegeta: Kakarrot... Did you really just fart?**

**Freeza: Bwahahahaha! That's great do it again!**

**Goku: eh hehehehehe. **

**Yep... So anyway xD**

**Irish: I know it was a little slow, but I liked it. And I hope the readers did too. Woot for bonus points!**

**Rohan: Yes. Yes it did come out of nowhere but that's the fun of stories like this. Unless it's extreamly predictable. I almost feel bad for Pilaf. Either way he's facing Gohan or Videl...**

**Jaylonni love: It is now safe to assume that Pilaf is in deep shit ^_^ Poor him.**

**Chapter Seven: Not the Couple to mess with.**

~ ~ ( ( In the morning ) ) ~ ~

Videl's head ached as she opened her eyes. She pushed herself up and through blurry vision tried to make out her surroundings. She blinked away the haze and saw the small gas bomb laying near her. She growled and looked around wildly. There was nothing around her, just the gray stone walls. There wasn't even a door. The only thing there was the small screen that was on the wall to her left.

"Hello my dear." came a voice from the speakers. The T.V. Crackled to life and on the screen appeard the same, small man that had taken her hostage. Her eyes wandered down to the orange ball he held in his hand and growled at him. "No hard feelings right?" Videl glared at him before pulling up her middle finger and sticking her toung out at him.

"Bratty kid!" he exclaimed before the screen went black again.

"One of these walls has to either lead to a hallway or maybe outside." Videl mumbled. "Only question is.. how do I get out."

She remembered her flying lessons with Gohan and how he said that it was just ki control. "If I could just.." she was thinking of the ki blasts she had seen throughout the trip so far and sighed. After a moment a determined look pulled itself onto her was and she nodded to herself. "With a bit of hard work... I should be able to do it."

~ ~ ( ( Before ) ) ~ ~

"Did you feel that?" Gohan asked stopping as he felt the spike of Videl's Ki.

"Sure did." his father said. "I wonder what's going on."

"Let go of me!" Videl's demand while faint, reached Gohan's ears. Them came her frightened scream and the sounds of jets.

"Videl!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Let's go. Come on Goten!" Goku said.

Goten unsteadily lower himself to the ground. The three took of toward camp to inform Chichi of what had happened.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Mom!" Gohan yelled as he burst into the clearing, ignoring the sleeping students he had woken up.

"What is it dear?" Chichi asked surprised at the urgency in his voice.

"Did you see who took Videl?"

"Wait. What!" Chichi said I a hushed voice of worry as the news reached her ears. "She went out looking for you."

"She never found us then." Gohan said.

"We heard her scream mommy. Then a sound like a plane." Goten said looking up at his mother.

"I didn't see a plane." Chichi said thoughtfully. "But I do remember three large birds maybe," she paused and pointed south. "They flew off in that direction, but there were never any planes. Can't you feel her?" Chichi asked.

Gohan nodded. "I can... but she is no where around here and she's moving away pretty fast."

"There are three others with her.. They feel weaker then her but sometimes you can't judge by what you feel." Goku said.

"Well," Chichi said looking around at the students who were asleep or drifting. "It's getting late, and the students are all asleep." She paused. "Do you think Videl can fend for herself for the night?"

Gohan took a deep breath, not liking the idea to leaving that to chance. Seeing her son's discomfort Chichi sighed before smiling.

"If you don't feel comfortable waiting Gohan you can go after her. We'll go by your father's instant transmission right away."

"Alright mom. I'll... wait" Gohan said knowing Chichi actually wanted him to stay.

"Go get some sleep then." giving him a hug and a quick kiss goodnight. "You too Goten."

"Awww." Goten pouted before slumping over to the spot he had called dibs on earlier. "Night mom." he said.

"Night baby." Chichi said softly with a smile. "Sweet dreams."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Erasa mumbled sleepily.

"Bed Bugs?" Goten asked. There was a shush from her mother and Goten peered at Erasa who was close by. "What are those."

The sleepy girl giggled and sighed before turning over. "Nighty Night." She sighed.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Gohan laid awake that night. Sleep had forsaken him that night leaving him to his thoughts. Why had he stayed when Videl could be in trouble? What was his problem? He looked up at the sky and his heart jumped noticing the shades of pink and gold that filtered through the leaves of the woods. He jumped to his feet and looked around. His mother was making her way out of the tent and when she saw him she rolled her eyes.

"You should have gone." she said as she reached him. "You look a little tense."

'Just a bit.' a voice in the back of his head said. 'You're an idiot Gohan.'

Gohan shook the thoughts away as his mother started talking again. "Well then, you'll have to wake them all up then." She turned and walked back over toward her husband. Gohan took a deep breath.

"EVERYONE WAKE THE HELL UP!" He yelled over the clearing causing the students to stir. A few mumbled their disapproval before turning over and going back to sleep, while the others didn't even budge.

Gohan growled and walked over to Goten who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he reached the younger saiyan, the little boy was already wide awake with a big smile on his face.

"Goten I need your help." Gohan said with a devilish smirk.

Goten looked at him curiously. Gohan bent over and whispered into his brother's ear causing a large grin to spread across his face.

"You got it?" Gohan asked standing back up.

"Yep!" Goten said waiting for the signal.

Gohan made his way away from the students. Once he felt he was a safe enough distance away, he sent a small ki blast toward the ground.

"WAKE UP PATHETIC HUMANS!" Goten said in his best Vegeta impersonation. "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

His impersanation had the students up on their feet as soon as he had started taking. None of them looked toward Goten who stood behind them holding in his laughter.

"Good. Now get ready. You have five minutes." The students rushed around grabbing their things to get ready and taking off to find a place to change. Goten fell to the ground laughing. Gohan gave him a smile and thumbs up for his performance.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

The students quickly made their way back to the clearing not wanting to face the wrath of Vegeta. But they noticed that he wasn't there and stopped confused.

"Alright everyone, thanks the the rather rude awakening," Chichi said glancing at Gohan and Goten who grinned. "We are now ready to take off."

"What do you mean? I thought we were looking for a dragonball?" Jin asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, we aren't the only ones after the ball and last night the ball we were close to was taken along with,"

"Hey where's Videl?" Erasa interupted looking around her her black haired friend.

"I was getting to that." Chichi said making Erasa blush. "Last night along with the dragonball Videl was taken.

Chatting washed over the students. "I'M NOT FINISHED!" Chichi roared over them. "Thank you." she said as they stopped talking. "Now if you would please all lock arms we'll get going. And make sure you are all connected. We don't want to have to come back."

"What are you talking about?" Jin asked. "Why are we locking arms to go somewhere shouldn't we, I don't know, Get in the cars."

"Shut up Jin and you'll learn something." Gohan said sending the boy a sharp glare.

"Alright everybody hang on." Goku said after checking to see if everyone was ready. "Here we go."

The students watched curiously as Goku pulled two fingers to his forehead and stayed in that position for a few moments. "There." he said. They all felt a strange sensation. It made some of them feel dizzy and before they knew it, their feet hit solid ground again.

After regaining their composure, the students found themselves outside the door of a magnificent castle.

"Wh-Where are we?" one of them asked looking up at the doors with wonder.

"Huh... Seems fimiliar." Goku said tilting his head to the side.

Gohan walked forward and pushed the large doors open. The students peered over his shoulders to look inside but only found a long dark corridor which seemed to lead to no where. Gohan took a step forward.

"Are you mad?" one of the students asked. "We can't go in there!"

"Why not?" Gohan asked walking forward.

"There could be..."

"Monsters?" Erasa said with a smile. "Don't be a chicken."

The students all followed Gohan's lead cautiously as they entered the castle. A few of them shrieked as the large doors closed behind them.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Videl grumbled angrily.

"One more try." she said to herself looking down at her hands before looking at the wall again. She placed one hand over the other and made her palm face the ceiling. She consentrated for a moment, a low grumble coming from her throat.

"HAAA!" she yelled.

A beam of purple light came from her hands and raced toward the wall. As it crashed into it, Videl smiled happily and laughed triumphantly. As it faded Videl smirked at the whole she had created. It looked just big enough for her to squeeze through. As she made her way toward it, the ceiling opened and mechanical arms burst from it toward her. She turned to her hole but one grabbed her ankle, pulling her back. She slapped it off but soon found herself wrapped with them and was being pulled into the hole. She yelled angrily and watched as the door closed.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Hey look!" one of the students exclaimed. "Arrows!"

The students looked down and found pink arrows painted on the ground.

"It's got to be a trap." Sharpner said.

"Arrows are given for a reason." Jin said. "To follow. They are a form of giving direnctions."

Jin took off and the others followed after.

"Now why is this so fimiliar?" Goku questioned himself as he followed the students.

"Dead end!" One of the students as they came to a sudden stop. There were shrieks and screams as a wall slammed down behind them. It only stopped when laughter came from speakers on one of the walls and the students turned toward the small screen.

"Welcome to my humble abode." a small blue man said as he appeared on the screen.

"Oh it's just you guys." Goku said. "Now I remember."

He slapped a hand to his forehead and started to laugh.

"And who are you? Laughing at your future ruler! Not very smart are you?"

Goku stepped infront of the screen and waved. "Heeeey!" He said in a mocking tone. "Long time no see huh?"

Frightened muttering was then heard from the other two on the screen. "M-M-M-Mai... Is that who I think it is?" a small dog man asked pointing at the screen.

"Sure is." Mai said in a defeated tone.

Pilaf turned. "What is that tone Mia!" he yelled angrily. "What is it?"

"I-It's that kid from years ago sir." Shoo said.

"Kid?" Pilaf asked turning back to look at them.

"Yes sir. That's that kid Goku all grown up. And he's a hunk." Mai said.

"Hey watch it missy!" Chichi said pulling out her frying pan. "That's my husband your talking about!"

The three's eyes turned to her before turning to the next one that spoke.

"Who are these guys dad?" Gohan asked, looking at them curiously.

"D-D-Dad?" The three stuttered in unsion, looking at Gohan nervously.

"Oh! This is... I'm sorry I forgot you name again. What is it?" Goku asked with a grin.

"Whaaaaaaaat! It would serve you well to remember your emperor's name!" Pilaf yelled. "And you're the bratty kid that destroyed my palace years ago! You'd better not do that to this one because it took a lot of planning to make this an exact replica of the old one. My poor castle."

"Whatever you say." Goku said with a shrug.

Gohan moved over toward the wall and moved to send a punch to it. But stopped when he heard Pilaf again.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said as a sinister grin spread across his face. "Unless you want something terrible to happen to the girl."

Videl appeared on the screen, held by the mechanical arms with a bored look on her face.

"Oh my god! Don't panic Videl!" Erasa said looking at the screen worried for her friends safty.

"Not panicing." the black haired girl said.

"I would panic if I were you. Unless you want the treatment." Pilaf said with a snear.

"No! Videl!" Erasa said freaking out for her friend along with the other students. But they stopped and turned to Goku when the older man fell to the floor laughing histerricly.

"What's so funny!" Pilaf demanded angrily.

"T-The treatment! Ah Ha! T-T-The treatment i-is him blowing a kiss!" He said between laughs.

"Oh... That's all?" Erasa asked. "Well maybe the terrifing thing is getting it from him."

"WHAAAAT!" Pilaf yelled. "I've never been so insulted!"

"If that's it.." Gohan said turning back to the wall. He threw the punch and when his fist connected, the wall was blown apart causing Mai, Shoo, Pilaf, and the other students to make 'Eek' noises while Pilaf felt himself piss a little bit. Gohan took off down the hall with Goten hot on his heals calling for him to wait up.

Erasa turned back to the screen and gave Pilaf her own sinister grin. Pilaf looked at her interested. "You really picked the wrong couple to mess with." she said with a laugh.

"Couple?" Pilaf asked turning to Videl to get a nod.

"Gohan's gonna kick your baby blue ass." Sharpner said with a smirk.

Pilaf remained quiet for a moment. "...RUN!" he suddenly shouted.

"Oh no you don't." came Gohan's voice and the students watched like it was an action movie.

Gohan blocked the exit they were headed for causing them to scream and turn the other way. Goten arrived and was just about the go help but Videl's voice stopped him.

"Goten!" she called. "Get me down from here!"

Goten nodded and rushed over to her. He grabbed and crushed the arms that held her and she dropped to her feet.

"What a lame brain. How I ever got caught by him I will never know." she said embarassed.

She saw Gohan go for Pilaf and rushed toward them. "Gohan I've got him!"

Pilaf let out a girlish shriek as he saw Videl barrleing toward him. He ran into Gohan animatedly a few times before hi finally ran around the taller man, watching as Videl got closer. As Videl attacked, Gohan looked toward the other two who were trying to hide themselves. "I guess I've got these two." he said before disappearing. Mia and Shoo screamed before grabbing onto each other for dear life.

"Have mercy!" Shoo yelled before falling unconsious.

Gohan looked up as Videl crossed her hands and pointed her palm at the small blue man.

"HAAAAAA!" she yelled as a purple light shot at Emperor Pilaf. As it faded, Pilaf stood smoking before he fell backwards.

"Geez you two remind me not to mess with you on a bad day." came Sharpner's Voice from the speakers as they were still watching from the other room.

Gohan and Videl grinned.

"Now where are those dragonballs." Goku said from behind the two making Videl jump. She turned to see him looking around the room curiously before smiling. He walked over to a portrait of Pilaf that was hanging on the wall and pulled it off. There was a safe door that looked impossible to open with all of it's locks and identifications on it. He grabbed hold of the handle and pulled accidentally pulling off the handle.

"Well that sucks." one of the students said grimmly.

"Oh shut up and watch." Chichi said as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

Goku laughed before for turning back to the safe. He grabbed both sides of the reinforced door and began to pull.

"Woah!"

The door was pulled from its hinges and tossed aside as if it were nothing. Goku disappeared inside of it for a moment. He reappeared with a grin on his face.

"We got two for one." he said with a grin holding out the two balls for the others to see.

"That's great dear." Chichi said with a smile. "Now can we get out of here, it creeps the students out."

Goku smiled and nodded. Goten callenged his father to a race and the two took off down the hallways while Videl and Gohan hung back.

"Sure took your sweet time getting her." she said jokingly.

Gohan smiled, wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her closer. Videl leaned into him and smiled.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"So what are we going to do now Chichi?" Goku asked as he watched his wife pace infront of the group. She stopped and snapped her fingers.

"I know!" she said with a smile. "Daddy doesn't live to far away from here. Let's go for a visit."

Gohan smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head, earning Videl's attention.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing." Gohan said. "You'll find out."

**Soooo this chapter didn't really please me all that much... but I hope you all liked it ^_^**

**Until next time!**


	8. An Old Friend and The Ox King

**Wrestler announcer: Wwwwwelcome DBZ naatioooon!**

**Kit: Dude... shut up...**

**Announcer: What? I was just welcoming the readers. **

**Kit: Well they have been welcomed. You can go now.. **

**Announcer: B-But it's my job... TT^TT **

**Kit: Well YOU'RE FIRED! Anyway here's another chapter of EhS ready for you o enjoy!**

**Hikari: I thought I said Chichi yelled at them and they slowed down to run with them... maybe I'm just going crazy _**

**Videl: I did and I thought it was cool. Why did you take it down?**

**MRMenaMRM: Well Videl already knows which kinda makes me sad because it could have been funny to see her reaction along with the others. The students should prove to be interesting xD**

**Sailor: Lmfao! *Pilaf runs off crying* Oh it's okay Pilaf... maybe next time _**

**selena: hopefully both**

**Lovely:Good I love hearing that people laugh because of this story.**

**Shift: ^_^ Glad you offered the bit.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8: An Old Friend and The Ox King**

"WOULD YOU ALL HURRY IT UP! I WOULD LIKE TO GET THERE BEFORE I DIE YOU KNOW!" Chichi roared out of her open window to the students who were falling behind.

Chichi sat back in her seat happily as the students sped up behind her.

"Oh... There it is." Chichi said fondly as the Ox King's castle came into view.

Videl turned to look out at Gohan who was still running beside the car like it was nothing. "Prince Gohan." she said suddenly, testing the title to see how it sounded and felt saying it out loud.

Videl watched surprised. As it left her mouth Gohan stumbled and looked up at her as he regained his footing. With a sheepish look he said, "Uh... It's just Gohan."

Videl smiled back at him. "It sounds better just Gohan anyway."

Gohan laughed and scratched the back of his head in a very Son like manner.

"Mommy." Goten said pulling up next to Chichi's side of the car. "Can't you hurry up? I wanna see grandpa."

Chichi smiled at her son's eagerness. He always did love to visit his grandfather and it had been a while since he had seen him. "Just a little longer Goten." she said with a smile. "If you want to see him so bad why don't you just fly on ahead?"

"Alright!" Goten said excitedly. "Hurry up nimbus!" With that, the little cloud took off toward the castle.

Chichi smiled as she watched her son fly off before she pressed down harder on the gas peddle.

"Slow pokes." she said with a glance in her rear view mirror.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Wow!" Erasa squealed as they walked down the market toward the castle. "Mrs. Son where does your dad live here?"

Chichi smiled and pointed at the castle.

"So... he works for the Ox King?" Jin asked.

"Something like that." Gohan said as he and Videl shared and smile.

Suddenly one of the street vendors grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. He was rather short and round with a large, think handlebar mustache. "I can see that look in your eye young man." he said as the others continued to walk. "There is a girl in your life who makes you fell very lucky. Why not show her how you feel with a beautiful piece of jewelry?"

Gohan looked up at the leaving group and saw Videl looking back at him with question in her eyes. He looked back toward the man with a slight blush. "Uh... Well.." he stammered making the man let out a happy laugh.

"Come now son." he said following is gaze as he looked back toward Videl. "And what a beautiful young lady she is indeed." He pulled Gohan over to his booth and gestured at the collection of jewelry , ranging from very simple pieces to the more large and extravagant.

"So how long have you two been together?" he asked, looking up with a pleasant smile.

"Not that long." Gohan said. "Besides I've never seen her wear any jewelry. I don't think she's that kind of..." Gohan started before he was interrupted.

"Oh pish posh!" the man said. "Every girl may not like jewelry, but they do like the sentiment that comes with it."

"Well... maybe I could..." Gohan said looking from Videl who had locked arms with Erasa back to the jewelry.

"That's the spirit!" the old man cried happily as he then preceded to tell Gohan about some of the pieces. Gohan sweat dropped as the man went on and on.

"What about that one?" Gohan asked as one sparked his interest. The man looked at the one he was pointing to and smiled. It was a simple silver chain necklace that had a heart pendent looped around it.

"What a fine choice young man." the vendor said with a smile and he gently picked it up and held it out for him to take it.

Gohan took it from the man and looked at it closely. He wondered to himself if it was to early for this sort of stuff, but after a moment a smile spread across his face. "I'll take it."

A large smile spread across the mans face. "Excellent!" he exclaimed as he took the necklace from Gohan and went to the other side of the stand. He knelt down and rustled around for a few moments before pulling out a box. He placed the necklace inside and handed it back to Gohan.

"How much.." Gohan was about to ask before the old man stopped him.

With his right hand, which was in his fist, he placed it over his heart and got down on one knee with a bowed head.

"For the prince it's on the house." he said. Gohan looked at him shocked back the older man looked up at him with a grin. "Come now Gohan don't you remember me?"

Gohan looked at him confused for a moment before his jaw dropped. "L-Leo?" he asked.

"Finally! He remembers." The old man, now Leo said with a grin as he pulled the younger man in for a hug. "Looks like didn't need my help finding a lady after all."

"You always were a helpless romantic." Gohan said with a smile. "But really I have to pay you. How much for the necklace?"

"Oh don't sweat it. I'll get your old grandpa to pay me back later." Leo said with a grin. "Anyway, you'd better get back to the group or they might forget about you."

"Right." Gohan said with a nod.

"One more thing Gohan. Make sure you give that to her at just the right moment okay?"

Gohan nodded before turned away from him. "Thanks Leo!" Gohan called with a wave as he raced back toward the group.

"Anytime kid! Anytime!" Leo called back.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Gohan where have you been?" Videl asked curiously as Chichi had the guards open the palace doors.

"Oh just catching up with an old friend." Gohan said with a grin.

An 'Ah' escaped the lips of their classmates as the doors were opened and the were allowed to enter the castle. They looked around with smiles plastered to their faces as the sight before them. Amazing tapestries hung on either walls as the lead toward a grand staircase. The marble floors sparkled as they looked down to see themselves.

"Papa!" Chichi called happily.

"Oh Miss Chichi how wonderful it is to see you again." a butler said with a bow. "I believe your Son Goten has already arrived. I will make your father aware of your arrival. Please do make yourselves comfortable."

The man straightened out and disappeared down the hall. The students moved into the room and looked around. Erasa giggled amused tapping her foot on the smooth floor before she started dancing to her own music.

"Rasa! Rasa! Rasa!" the students chanted as she laughed and dance over to Sharpner, pulling him out to join her.

Suddenly, from the stairs there was thunderous clapping. Erasa let out an 'eep' and turned around quickly to see a rather large man with little Goten on his shoulders descending down the stairs. He had an amused smile on his face as he clapped. "Wonderful dancing!" he said happily. "You've got quiet the moves."

"Uh...Uh.. Thank you Mr..." Erasa started.

"Ox King." he finished for her with a grin.

The students looked on with shock. They couldn't believe they were meeting the Ox King. They were about to bow to the man when Mrs. Son spoke up.

"Hi daddy." she said happily walking over to him to give him a hug.

"Hello dear." the large man said looking up. "I see Goku and Gohan are here too. What bring you here and what about the rest of these kids?"

When their names were said, Goku and Gohan waved with similar smiles before moving over to the rest of their family.

"D-Did she say daddy?" Sharpner stuttered. Erasa nodded with an open mouth before turning to look at Videl who she imagined was just as shocked but found that the girl was only smiling.

"You knew?" she asked. Videl nodded her head.

"Yep. Gohan told me." she said with a smile.

"Gohan!" came Chichi's voice, snapping them all out of it. "What are you waiting for introduce her to your grandfather would you?"

"Oh! Right! Hey Videl." Gohan called turning to her with a smile before motioning for her to come over.

"Grandpa this is Videl. Videl this is my Grandpa." Gohan said with a sheepish grin.

"It's very nice to meet you Videl." the Ox King said.

"Like wise sir." Videl said. As the king moved his arm, Videl expected he was going to shake her hand so she stuck out her own but was surprised when the Ox King pulled her into a hug. As she was released, Videl smiled sheepishly up at the much larger man causing him to smile.

"Come on grandpa you said you'd play with me." Goten said from his grandpa's shoulders.

"Alright Goten let go!" the Ox King said before biding the class fair well and running off with Goten.

"Strange." Sharpner said as he watched the scene.

"Ohmygosh!!Icantbelievethis!" Erasa said clapping her hands to her cheeks. "Wow! Prince Gohan. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" she asked turning to Sharpner.

Sharpner just looked at her for a moment before shaking his thoughts away. "Uh... sure Erasa it sounds great."

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I know it was rather slow and probably lacked the freak outness that you probably all wanted buuuuuut... this is really just part one the family moment. Next chapter should live up to the freak out. Also... IJUSTCAN'TWAITFORTHETOURNAMENT!! Sorry Erasa moment is over. **

**NEXT TIME!: What will the student's do now that they know their classmate is a prince? What about the necklace? Will Gohan ever get a moment to give it to Videl? **


	9. Jealous Much?

**Soooooooo... yeah. I was bored at work and hopefully you guys will get two chapters today instead of one! Wouldn't that be cool. Kinda like in the good ol' days which now that I think about it... that was really only a few months ago. Strange. Anyway... **

**fantagal: I hope he finds a moment too! Heheh xD**

**Wisteria: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

**Irish: As always... Thanks ^_^**

**On to the story now... **

**Chapter 9: Jealous Much?**

As his grandfather left the room, Chichi and Goku wondered off leaving Gohan alone with the other students. He turned around slowly and was greeted by dumbfound looks. With a sheepish laugh, Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"Prince Gohan!" came a surprised voice from behind him. Gohan turned and saw the most of the kitchen staff bowing in the same position Leo had. The one who addressed him was a rosy cheeked woman with graying hair. She like Leo was rather short and plump and she had a frantic look on her face. "We were not expecting you! Is your father and Brother here as well?"

"Calm down Nana!" Gohan said with a grin. "Yeah were all here with a few extras." he finished indicating to Kami smacked students behind him. He turned to introduce them to the elder woman but sound that they, bar Videl, were all in the bowing position which caused him to fall over animatedly.

"What are you all doing?" he asked as he regained him composer.

"Showing respect to the Prince?" Videl offered with a grin.

"Would you please get up?" he asked with a sigh. Immediately the students and staff all got back to their feet. "You all looked pretty stupid like that." he said with a laugh but soon stopped when the woman he called Nana, pulled out a wooden spoon and hit him on the head with him.

"Be nice!" she said sternly before turning back to the rest of the staff. "Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us." she said. "Let get back to the kitchen. And Gohan do come to the kitchen later. I still remember your favorite snacks."

"Thanks Nana!" Gohan said with a smile as she marched her crew back to the kitchen. Gohan turned to look at the other students and his smile changed from happy to sheepish.

"What?" he asked slowly.

All of the students, mainly the girls, were looking at him as if he had grown another head. But the the shock gave way to other emotions and soon Gohan faced a new problem. The boys looked at him like they would soon be beheaded. Some even got back down and asked forgiveness kissing his feet which caused him to jump away and look at them like they had gone cray themselves. The girls looked at him hungrily while looking at Videl with jealousy and a few with envy. You can find a guy who was smart, good looking, strong, or rich. Sometime even find one with a few of those qualities but it was rare to find one with all four... it almost seemed impossible! A few girls soon got evil looks in their eyes as plots to make Gohan theirs formed in their heads.

"Oh Gohan!" Erasa said with dreamy eyes as she moved toward her friend. "What's it like to be royalty?"

"Huh? Oh well it's fine I guess." he said slowly. "It doesn't feel any different because I'm not considered royal anywhere else."

"So Gohan if your family is royalty, why do you live in such a tiny house like you can't afford anything else?" Jin asked crossing his arms and raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"My dad build that house by hand, and my mother loves it. Besides we aren't rich. I mean sure grandpa is but mom refuses to take money from him so we earn it like everyone else." Gohan explained.

"So what are we going to do now Gohan?" Angela asked batting her eyelashes.

Gohan gulped and backed away a step from her while Videl stepped forward and glared at her. She let out an annoyed growl before turning, grabbing Gohan and storming off.

"Hey wait!" Erasa called before racing off after the two with Sharpner right behind her.

'This is going to be harder then I thought.' some of the girls thought as the other students were left behind for one of the maids to help them to their rooms.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Somebody's jealous!" Erasa said in a sing songy voice, leaning over to elbow her friend in the side.

"Am not." Videl said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked back over at Gohan and Sharpner. The two boys had decided to take a little swim in one of the crystal clear ponds. The two themselves were making their way out toward them from the restroom Gohan said they could change in.

"Sure. Sure. I mean there's no way I would be jealous if people were looking at my boyfriend like he was a piece of meat. I would just smile like it wasn't even happening." Erasa said looking over at Videl with a smile. "Just like now."

"What do you mean?" Videl asked looking over at her questioningly.

"I mean there is a group of girls watching water drip down your man." Erasa said griping Videl's head and turning it so she could see the girls in their class at the edge of the water in their own swimsuits. Hearts in their eyes the all waved trying to get his attention. Videl growled and stopped making Erasa walk into her because of the sudden stop. She looked up at her friend and slowly crawled away. The black haired girl was seething and a small light seemed to be radiating around her hand. Her hand soon turned into a fist as she glared at the girls.

"BACK OFF!" she yelled angrily extending her arm out like she was punching one of them. Erasa let out a scream as the light was sent forward toward the girls. There was a very loud scream as the girls saw the light coming toward them. They latched on to each other for dear life and cried for help. The light that Videl sent toward them struck the ground in front of them and sent up the mud toward them.

"Eww!" they all cried as they received a mud bath.

"And here I thought they all learned something form that trip to what's his face's place and you too beat the shit out of him." Erasa said with a laugh.

Videl stormed over to the mud cover girls and smirked. Most ran away at that but the few braver girls stood their ground. Videl the growled and those remaining cowered before turning and running as well. Videl crossed her arms over her chest and watched them run. With a curt nod she turned toward the pond and made her way in.

"Jealous much Videl?" Sharpner asked making the girl in question turn toward him. Sharpner regretted him words as she gave him a look that could freeze any of the bravest men in their tracks.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" she roared causing the other three to back away slowly.


	10. Better Watch Out Fangirls Attack!

**Soooooo... I'm back!** ***cough* finally *cough* And I realized as soon as I posted chapter ten there was a lack of info. The problem is fixed and I redid the chapter. Hope you all like it. **

**Chapter 10: Better Watch out (Fangirls Attack!)**

Videl sighed contently as she felt Gohan wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. They had ditched Sharpner and Erasa and finally evaded the other girls in the class. It was getting cooler and a dark tinge was slowly making its way across the vibrant pink, gold, and orange hues of the sky as the sun set. The pair lay on their backs and stared up at the forming nights sky as slowly stars began to shine and the clouds pulled away reveling the moon. Fireflies flew across her vision as the peaceful scene grew around her. The chirping of crickets reached her ears accompanied by the sounds of frogs near their watery home. **(A/N: Lmfao. Nice description.) **

Gohan glanced at her and as her eyes met his he smiled softly at her. He fiddled around with the small box in the pocket of his gi, an action that went unnoticed by the girl laying next to him.

"It's so nice out here." Videl said with a smile.

"It sure is." Gohan agreed with a nod.

His stomach let out a loud growl causing Videl to laugh.

"Hungry?" she asked looking up at him with a teasing look.

Gohan smiled sheepishly and with the hand he wasn't holding Videl with, he scratched the back of his head. "I guess so."

His hand returned to his pocket and found the box as his hand brushed against the velvet. He turned the box in his hand, gripping it lightly, before he began pulling it out.

"Videl?" he asked quietly.

"Uh-huh?" she said, resting her head against his chest.

"There's something I wanna..." he began before he was cut off by a loud yell.

"YOOHOO!" The girls called with a wave causing Videl and Gohan to push themselves up and look at them. "Gohan!"

As his name left their mouths they rushed over to the couple unaware of the annoyed looks on their faces. Gohan quickly pushed the box back into his pocket and let a low growl of annoyance escape his lips as they surrounded him, forcefully pushing Videl aside.

"Why won't you guys leave us alone?" he asked as they fought to be near him. They stopped for a moment , surprised that _their_ Gohan had said such a thing but quickly pushed it aside as similar thoughts ran through their heads.

_'Gohan must be talking about me and him. I can't believe it! He wants to be alone with me!'_

They pushed themselves closer to him. The hearts in their eyes never faded as they attempted to get closer to the object of their affection, some even going as far as attempting kisses on his cheeks or lips. Stunned, he felt someone climb into his lap. He felt slender arms wrap around his neck and soon felt a warm breath against his ear.

"You deserve more Gohan." Angela whispered. "More then that tomboy Videl. You deserve a princess like me."

As she finished and he heard a giggle come from the red head, he roughly pushed the girl off his lap, but still gently so she wouldn't get hurt. The girls were shocked at this action giving Gohan enough time to jump to his feet and make it over to Videl who had a thoroughly pissed off look on her face. The girls jumped to their feet and ran over to them. They stood challengingly in front of Videl.

"You don't deserve him Videl. Even if you're the daughter of the world's savior." one of them said before sticking up her nose.

_'I don't have a daughter.'_ Gohan thought with a mental smirk.

"I know I don't." she said making Gohan look at her with confusion. If anything he felt he was the one who didn't deserve her. "But what's to say you do?"

"Well daddy calls me his little princess so I deserve my prince." Angela pointed out in an as a matter of fact tone.

Videl just quirked an annoyed eyebrow at her. Angela moved forward and dramatically pointed at Videl. "I Angela, challenge you Videl... FOR GOHAN!" the girl declared.

Videl's eyes widened for a moment before she glanced up at Gohan who was trying to fit his fist in his mouth to block out his laughter. Videl rolled her eyes and looked back at the red head. "Is that really wise?" she asked. "I mean, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gohan asked between his dying laughter.

"NO!" Angela shrieked. "SHE'S BRAINWASHED YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE WITH YOU!"

Gohan clapped his hands over his ears as she continued to yell.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU'D PICK VIDEL OVER ME! SHE'S SUCH A BITCH! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

Gohan growled but it was quickly drown out as Videl entered the verbal spar making Gohan, who had thought it was safe to remove his hands, return them to protect them somewhat from the loud yelling.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?" she asked stepping forward threateningly.

"YOU HEARD ME BITCH!" Angela yelled with a vicious smirk.

Videl growled as a dangerous glint surfaced in her eyes. She waited for Angela to say one more wrong thing. Just one more.

"I bet you're forcing him to go out with you!" the girl exclaimed. "I bet he doesn't even like you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gohan roared causing the girls (other then Videl) to jump.

Angela whimpered for a moment before growling and turning to Videl.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" she yelled running toward the black haired girl. She balled her hand into a fist and extended it forward as she reached Videl successfully getting it to connect on the girls cheek.

Time seemed to stop as Videl turned her head back to look at the red haired girl who now had a slightly terrified look on her face. Videl shoved the girl away from her and glared. She pushed past her and stormed away from the group leaving Gohan behind.

"Now that she's gone." Angela started taking a step toward Gohan. She looked at him questioningly as she noticed him shaking. "Gohan?"

Gohan raised a hand preparing to bring it down across the girls face. Angela looked up at him scared. "G-Gohan?" she questioned.

His fingers curled into a fist before it dropped to his side. "You're lucky my mom taught me manners." He took a step forward and stopped when he was at her side facing the way Videl ran. "I would choose her any day." With that said he pushed himself pasted the kami smacked girls toward Videl.

Angela collapsed to her knees and looked down at the grown. She was shocked that Gohan had thought about striking her. She growled. _'Curse that Videl. He will be mine!'_

"Oh my! What happened here?" Chichi demanded as she raced toward the group with Goku and the Ox King to to far behind.

Angela looked up and smiled nervously. "Oh nothing. I just.. fell." she lied not wanting Gohan's family to know what was going on.

"Are you sure dear? You look very shaken." Chichi pointed out.

"I'm sure." Angela muttered.

"Alright. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up." Chichi said.

Angela nodded and got to her feet. Chichi escorted her inside making small talk along the way.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Videl?" Gohan asked as he knocked on the locked door. His head was slightly bowed as he wait for a response. Nothing.

"Videl please let me in."

Again there was no answer. Gohan turned so his back was against the door. He slid down slowly with a sigh.

"Come on Videl. You know everything they said was a lie." he said. "Especially that you don't deserve me. If anything I don't deserve you."

Inside the room, Videl just turned over in her bed. Words had never hurt so much before and she lay there berating herself for allowing them to effect her.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she questioned herself as she stared at the walls of the palace guest room.

Gohan knocked softly on the door again and his voice drifted into the room. Videl was to far in her thoughts to hear them. She was slightly thankful that he didn't just barge into the room. That he was giving her some space to cool off.

"Videl, it's time for dinner will you please come out now?" came Gohan's voice again.

"Not hungry." she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Alright." he said softly.

She head him get up and the light from the hall flooded in from the bottom of the door again signaling that he was gone. She turned over in her bed again and sighed. She closer her eyes, pulled the sheets closer and began nodding off.

~ ~ ( ( After Dinner ) ) ~ ~

Gohan softly knocked on the door. There was no answer and he softly call to Videl, asking her to unlock the door, but again no answer. He sighed and grabbed the door handle and turned it forcefully, breaking through the lock. He slowly pushed the door open and saw Videl fast asleep on her bed. He smiled and walked over to her. He knelt down next to the bed and brushed the hair away from her face. Gohan placed a soft kiss on her forehead before retreating to his own bed.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Angela growled in annoyance. Where was he? Where was that smart-ass know it all? She had been searching for him ever since dinner got over. She looked down one of the many halls about to pass it by when she did a double take. There he was!

"Jin!" she called causing the boy to stop in his tracks and look at her quizzically.

She rushed over to him and smiled sweetly.

"Can I... help you?" he asked.

"Yes you can. I need your help."

"With what may I ask?" he questioned.

"I want to break a certain couple up." Angela replied, the sweet smile never leaving her face.

"I see. Let me guess, Videl and Gohan?"

"But of course!"

Jin quirked and eyebrow. "And what is in it for me huh?"

"Well, when I become princess, I'll pay you for your help." she said her sweet smile finally turning wicked.

Jin's eyes got a greedy glint in them. He straightened himself out before bowing. "Anything for you princess."

Angela giggled and hooked her arm around his. She pulled him along down the hallway chatting about possible ways to get her man.

**Okay so this may not be an improvement buuuuuuuut it will get better! *Gets determined look on face* **


	11. A Ball!

**So last chapter Videl may have seemed a bit OOC. Well you know what... Oh well. Sorry if it upsets you but I don't like how she is portrayed as an unfeeling bitch all the time. X_X. I thought last chapter was semi-cute. Someone suggested that Gohan and Videl have a little lovers tiff... hope that this will be what you were hoping for? Anyway...**

**Irish: Thanks as always! :D**

**MRM: Thanks! And of course I will. :)**

**Shoo! Shoo! On to your reading.**

**Chapter 11: A Ball?**

Videl stirred as there was a gentle tap on the door.

"It's time to wake up you two." came Chichi's sweet voice. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

As Videl heard the older woman's footsteps fade away, she pushed the covers off of her and with a yawn, stretched. She slumped back down in the bed and turned her head to look at Gohan who was still peacefully asleep.

"Gohan." Videl said pushing herself out of bed. She made her way over to the sleeping demi-saiyan and rested a hand on his muscled shoulder. "Gohan it's time to get up." she said while shaking him lightly.

Videl thought she heard a groan but Gohan hadn't moved from his original position. Videl shook him harder thinking (hoping) it would be enough to wake him up.

"Gohan, it's breakfast time! GET UP!" she said loudly.

Movement! Thinking she had woken the heavy sleeper, she stopped shaking him. Before she could let out an 'eep', Gohan's tail wrapped around her waist and easily pulled her into the bed. When she fell into it, the boy next to her wrapped an arm around her before muttering something in his sleep.

Videl tried to get out of Gohan's grasp but soon sighed in defeat. She wiggled around and was finally able to turn to face the boy in question. She smiled softly at him. His ebony hair as always stood messily on his head. A peaceful look on his sleeping face.

"Gohan, there won't be any breakfast left if you don't get up." she said softly.

He yawned and opened his eyes slowly. Videl smiled softly at him again and he returned it before pulling her even closer.

"Morning." she said.

"Good Morning." he replied with a yawn.

"Come on." she said moving his arm off of her. "I'm want breakfast."

Gohan's stomach agreed as it let out a loud growl. He smiled sheepishly at her before unwrapping his tail from her waist allowing her to get up. She smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek before pushing herself up.

"Come on hungry."she said walking over to her bag to get that days outfit. "Hurry up."

Once she disappeared in the bathroom Gohan pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed and stretched. He rolled himself out of bed and began to get himself ready for yet another day. He sat back down on the foot of the bed and waited for Videl to exit the bathroom. He looked up when the door knob turned and the door was pushed open. Videl walked toward him, tossing her cloths into a pile next to her bag. Gohan stood up and as she reached his side she stopped.

"Hold on just a second." she said before turning to her bag.

Gohan watched her curiously as she dug around in it for a moment. She got up and smiled at him walking back over to him. Before she wrapped her arms around one of his, she placed a gentle hand on his back as she reached him. He looked at her curiously but she only replied with an innocent look of her own. Not thinking anything else of it, Gohan opened the door and Videl pulled him along toward the dining hall, smiling the whole way. Gohan hadn't noticed the small sign she had stuck on his back.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Hey V!" Erasa exclaimed as she claimed the seat next to her black haired, pigtailed friend. "You guys are up early. Usually me and Sharpner get up and ready before you."

Videl turned to Gohan and smiled but he was to busy shoveling food into his mouth to notice.

"Good morning everyone!" the Ox King said cheerily as he entered the large hall.

"Good Morning Mr. Ox King." the students (bar Videl and Gohan) said as if they were kindergarteners greeting a guest to their class.

"How are you all on this fine day?" he asked taking a seat at the head of the table.

The students then began to chat away happily telling anyone who would listen. The Ox King just smiled not getting a word of what any of them were saying.

"Well I do have an announcement to make." he said loudly over their chatting. This caused them all to stop and look at the much larger man except for the saiyans at the table who continued to eat. "I am actually quite happy that you all came when you did. You see, every few years we hold a ball to get the kingdom together. And you guys came just in time because it's tomorrow!" he exclaimed. "So I would love it if you all would come."

At this time the girls squealed excitedly and the boys slumped in their chairs with a groan. Then one girl pointed out the obvious causing mass chaos to erupt throughout the girls.

"But Mr. Ox King we haven't packed for a ball. We have nothing to wear!" she shrieked causing the saiyans to stop eating and clap their hands over their ears.

A few of the girls let tears start to fall down their faces thinking that the ball was a no go.

"That's an easy fix." the Ox King said with a laugh. "Why not go into town today to get whatever you need. Tell the shopkeepers that I will take care of the bills."

"Yay!" the girls said almost jumping out of their chairs. They started chatting about colors and other things that made the boys groan.

"Oh Sharpner." Erasa said in an innocent voice. "Would you please go shopping with me after breakfast?"

He looked down at her and she stuck out her bottom lip causing him to cringe slightly. He wrapped and arm around her and smile.

"Of course babe." he said smoothly.

Erasa let out a 'woop' and turned to Videl and Gohan. "You guys will come with us to right?" she asked.

"I don't know." Videl said slowly, taking a look at her boyfriend who had finished eating, causing her blond friend to droop.

Gohan, who caught the look, pushed his chair back getting everyone's attention. Videl looked at him curiously as he got out of his chair and knelt down next to hers. Erasa had hearts in her eyes which went unnoticed by her friend as her eyes were stuck on her boyfriend as he took her hand.

"I figured I should ask you instead of assuming you would go with me." he said with a grin. "So Videl, would you allow me the pleasure of taking you to the ball?"

Videl smiled down at him. "I'd love to." she said before turning to Erasa. "So I think we'll come with you."

Erasa let out a happy squeal as she jumped up and down in her seat. "This is going to be so exciting!"

Angela looked on with a scowl. _'This could be a perfect chance to get my man!'_ she thought looking down the table at some not so enthusiastic jocks. She smiled to herself and slipped out of her chair. While making her way over to her, she exaggerated the swing in her hips, making almost all of the guys look her way. _'Time to execute Plan Jealousy.' _


	12. Initiate Plan Jealousy

**Here is your not so daily dose of Everyone has Secrets awesomeness. :P Hope you guys enjoy as... usual? But if you really aren't enjoying it, speak up so I can try to fix what I'm doing wrong. **

**Innocence: Yes it seams they have a lot on their plate. XD Thanks for the review! Hope the update was fast enough! ^_^ Enjoy your reading.**

**MRM: Bwahaha! I love watching plans fail. That's why I'm loving this part of the story. It's like Epic fail waiting to happen. Just wait til the ball. *Laughs evilly***

**THANK YOU TO ALL OTHER REVIEWERS! XD NOW OFF YOU GO! **

**Chapter 12: Initiate Plan Jealousy**

Videl sent a quick glance at the red head as she moved away from them. She quirked an eyebrow at the other girls back as she walked.

"Hey Gohan what's that on your back?" Sharpner asked, finally noticing the piece of paper attached to the other boys cloths.

"What are you talking about?" the black haired boy questioned.

Sharpner reached over and pulled the paper off. He laughed as he read it before handing it to the other. Gohan laughed as he read the large bold letters that was clearly Videl's handwritting.

**'VIDEL'S! HANDS OFF!'**

Gohan turned and grinned at her before putting the small sign back on his shirt. She offered a smiled in return as a slightly embarassed blush found its way to her cheeks.

"Come on guys!" Erasa said impatiently getting up from her seat. "Let's go shopping!" she squealed happily before grabbing Sharpner's hand, dragging him away with Gohan and Videl following closely behind.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Angela giggled flirtatiously as she neared the jocks. The group of boys had looked up at her shocked because the girls hadn't paid them a second thought since they set their sights on the taken prince. Liu, the school's star quarterback, was known to have a large crush on the red haired girl. Almost everyone knew about it, except of course the girl herself. He seemed to sink in his chair a bit as she neared them. He had never really been good with girls before, and he really didn't want to make a bad impression, so he didn't really talk to her much.

"Hey guys!" she said, happily taking a seat amongst the group.

"H-Hey Angela." one of them stuttered out while thinking it was to good to be true. A girl had wondered into their midst.

"So the ball huh?" she said with a smile. "You guys are gonna go right? I'm sure you'd all look handsome in a tux."

Some muttered about how balls weren't manly while others (Liu) remained silent. This made Angela pout.

"Oh I see. Well, I'll just be going now." She said sadly, getting up from her seat.

"Wait Angela!" Liu said quickly.

Angela turned, giving him an innocent questioning look.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" he asked, after having the time to build up the courage to ask her, while offering a sweet smile.

She smiled back. "Oh I'd love to go to the ball with you!" she exclaimed.

Liu's smile widened. Angela turned to see if Gohan was looking over at them, but her heart sank when she saw him leaving with Sharpner, Erasa, and her new sworn enemy,... Videl Satan. She growled lightly before turning back to her date.

"Come on!" she said in an excited tone. "All the good dresses will be gone!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from his friends. He followed her with a large grin plastered to his face. The other guys looked on slightly jealous that there friend had gotten a date. They watched on as Angela disappeared with Liu around the corner.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Erasa practically skipped down the streets of the kingdom, happily humming to herself as she kept an eye out for a good looking dress shop. Occasionally she would have to stop and run back to her friends to push them along at a faster pace.

"I swear you guys! If you don't pick up the pace, I'll be in a horrid dress and I _won't_ be happy."

Gohan, Videl and Sharpner took a moment to look at each other. The dark undertones of the blond girls statement made them cringe on the inside. They picked up the speed and made a sweet smile spread across Erasa's.

"So what color are you gonna get Videl?" she asked as she walked next to the other girl with the guys close behind. "I think you would look good in a purple or green. Pink!" the blond gushed.

"Pink? I think not." Videl said with a smile after playfully sticking out her tounge in disgust.

"Well then what were you thinking?" Erasa asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I was thinking silver or maybe white. Nothing to fancy." the black haired girl said.

"Videl please! It's a _ball_! You're supposed to be fancy." Erasa said. "Don't go for such a dull color."

Videl just rolled her eyes before she suddenly got jerked in a different direction by her blond friend. After regaining her balance, Videl looked up to see Erasa was dragging not only her, but somehow Sharpner and Gohan into a small shop. She felt her mouth drop a little bit as she looked around. Videl had never let anyone know it, not wanting to ruin her image, but she loved dresses. And the ones that hung on the racks in this store were beautiful and it seemed there weren't to alike which she pointed out.

"That's great! That means we don't have to worry about showing up in a dress that someone else is wearing!" the blond exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement and before the shopkeeper could greet them, she ran over to the nearest rack with blinding speed that had shocked everyone in the room.

"Sharpner! Gohan! Get your butts over here!" she demanded making the two boys jump. When shopping, Erasa always let her demanding side take over. A side that scared even the demi-saiyan.

Erasa carefully went through the racks, pulling out dresses for not only her, but Videl as well. When ever she thought one would look good on her friend, she would give it to Gohan and when she liked one she would give it to Sharpner. Needless to say, dresses had been stacked in their arms to the point that the couldn't see anymore. Videl just sweat dropped as she looked threw another rack at a much slower pace. She cringed slightly as she looked at the pile in Gohan's arms. Erasa was bound and determined to get her into a pink dress. She could here the giggles of her friend as she continued to look.

"Oh Videl would look awesome in this one!" she heard the blond say.

She looked up and saw yet another hot pink dress thrown onto her pile.

"Uh... Erasa, don't you think we should try them on now?" Videl asked with a smile. "I'm sure we have enough dresses to try on now that it will take forever to get through them all."

Videl heard Sharpner sigh in relief and Gohan smiled at her as she walked over to his side. She looked wearily at the dresses. It was safe to say that she and Erasa had totally different sense of styles. But she would humor her friend and try them on even if she thought some of them were god awful.

Erasa pouted. "Fine." she turned to the boys, who couldn't see her from behind the dresses, and smiled at her work. "Okay guys. To the dressing rooms!" she exclaimed pointing toward the small space in question.

Erasa led the way followed by Sharpner. Videl, with her own pile was followed by Gohan closely behind the two blonds. The girls opened the doors and allowed the boys to place the pile of dresses on the bench before leaving. Videl closed the door behind her and hung her own picks on the hook. With a sigh, she turned toward the mountain of dresses.

"No peaking you guys!" Erasa yelled before climbing up to look over the stall at Videl who was already pulling on the first one. "Oh that's pretty." she said with a smile.

Videl looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. As she zipped it up and twisted it the right way, she looked in the mirror and felt herself force down a groan. The pink, overly poofy dress she had on scared her. Goten could get lost under the skirt of that thing!

"No." she said simple causing the blond to pout.

"Oh! I remembered what I was going to say!" the blond said suddenly. "Whatever you do. Do NOT let Gohan see you in the dress you choose okay." she said softly so the talking guys couldn't hear.

"Alright but why?"

Erasa just laughed and disappeared again.

After what seemed like an eternity of 'Oh that's so prettys' and 'I love its' Sharpner groaned.

"Did those dresses eat you or something?" Sharpner called getting up from his seat to check on them.

"Sharpner don't you dare come peak!" Erasa said loudly.

"What do you mean babe?" Sharpner questioned not really knowing what his girlfriend was takling about.

"You can't see us in a dress until the ball!" the blond exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to see your faces when me and Videl walk over to you!" the girl said with finality.

Sharpner slumped and walked back over to his chair and fell into it with a sigh.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

From outside the shop, Angela saw Sharpner and Gohan sitting in chairs and stopped. Liu stopped next to her and looked in, not noticing the two boys.

"You wanna go in Angela?" he asked sweetly.

She looked up and nodded. He pulled open the door making the bells jingle making Gohan and Sharpner look up.

"Yo Liu!" Sharpner called gaining the boys attention. "Over here."

Liu looked down and saw that Angela had already gone on a dress hunt. He walked over and took a seat next to Sharpner.

"How long have you guys been here?" the quarterback asked as he plopped down.

"A while. How many stores have you been to?" Sharpner making the other boy sweatdrop.

"I don't know. Lost count." he said. "They were all so packed. "How did you guys manage to find one not so crowded?"

"Well, Erasa thought that the ones closer to the palace would get packed so we walked farther away." Gohan replied.

The boys looked up as Angela disappeared into one of the changing rooms.

"So you and Angela huh?" Sharpner said with a grin. "Finally got the balls to ask her out huh?"

Liu smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is it offic..." before Sharpner could finish, one of the changing room doors opened and Angela stepped out.

"Liu what do you think?" she asked innocently twirling around once for him to see.

The look of her had Liu's jaw on the ground. The short, red, tutu like dress came barely mid-thigh. It left her back completely exposed except for a black ribbon that was tied up the back like a corset. The front was bejeweled, making it shine in any light, and the skirt was made from red and black tulle. As she reached the boys she smiled brightly and pushed her hair away showing that it was strapless.

"Well?" she asked again.

"You look amazing." Liu said with a blush.

Angela smiled. _'I knew this dress was perfect! I think Gohan was looking at me!'_ she thought. She giggled happily before turning and skipping back into the dressing room. Sharpner laughed at the look on Liu's face as he continued to stare are the door in which Angela disappeared behind.

Angela reappeared again holding her dress.

"Let's go Liu!" she said happily. "We still have a lot to do."

Liu nodded and after they told the shopkeeper the Ox King would take care of the expences, left the shop.

"And then there were two." Sharpner said with a sigh.

"Oh shut up Sharpie." Erasa called from her dressing room. "Why don't you guys go do something useful like I don't know.. get a tux?"

"We would but you haven't told us colors yet." Sharpner shot back knowing it would annoy his girl. He was surprised when one of her shoes slammed into his head. He shook his shock away to see Erasa over the top of the fitting room smiling at him.

"Well you never asked sweety." she said.

Sharpner mumbled something under his breath as he rubbed the growing lump on his forehead. He shot Gohan a dirty look when he heard the black haired boy trying to hold in laughter.

"So babe what colors should we be getting?" he asked looking back over to his girlfriend who had disappeared again.

"Lime green for you Sharpner." Erasa said. "What about Gohan Videl?"

From in her dressing room, Videl looked in the mirror at yet another pink dress. She sighed and looked at the dresses on the hook. "Cyan." she said.

"Oh that's a pretty color." Erasa said from her fitting room.

"Alright." Sharpner said getting up from his seat. "We'll meet up with you later."

"See ya guys!" Erasa called happily.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Man I thought we would never find one." Sharpner said as he opened the door to the small shop a few blocks from the dress shop.

Gohan just nodded as the two entered and a small man walked over to them. After welcoming them, he walked back over to the counter.

"Look who's here." Sharpner whispered to Gohan pointing over to the corner.

Gohan smiled sheepisly as his blond friend walked over to other OSH student.

"Lookin' sharp there Jin." Sharpner said from behind the schools know-it-all, causing the boy to jump.

Sharpner's words were true as Jin was busy adjusting the collar of his dress shirt. It was a simple black tux but it did wonders for the boy.

"Oh hello." the other boy said, glaring slightly at Gohan and Sharpner. "Now can I help you?"

"What can't have a friendly chat?" Sharpner asked with a mock look of hurt on his face. "So who are you going with?"

Jin glanced at Gohan before saying he was going by himself. He scowled when Sharpner smiled and nodded like he had already know that. Jin rolled his eyes at the two as they began to look through the racks. He moved over to the full length mirror and smirked.

_'When Angela finally gets that dimwit Gohan, I will finally get my money. And my sweet Videl.'_ he thought before laughing. He stopped when he noticed the two boys look up at him curiously making the scowl return to his face. _'All in dew time.'_


	13. Party Pooper Videl

**Hello and welcome to chapter... Shit what chapter is this? *runs off to check* Yes welcome to Chapter 13! Now before the story actually starts I would like to go over a few things if you don't mind. **

**First and foremost, I was told I have stolen this whole story. While very upset by this I won't let it get to me because I would like to point out that there are not very many I read myself. I avoid reading them actually. _(For this exact reason.)_ But if you all feel that I have 'stolen' this story please point it out so I can fix it. For part one, I got this multiple times on chapter 20._ "This is stolen from Poor Sap therefore I'm not going to read this story anymore."_ Well I haven't even read Poor Sap so sorry. I got the Idea from another story of mine which takes place in the future time line. It's a work in progress now but I wanted to connect the two to give that story a brief moment of semi-humor. Also I have been working on that story for a _very_ l o n g time now so suck it. THERE IS MY EXPLINATION! *mumbles to self* So now that that is off my chest let's continue to the reviews ^_^. **

**BurnedIce: Thanks and I'll get to work but I'm not sure it will be anytime soon.**

**Nimbus Honeymoon: haha actually I worded that for a purpose. I said it out loud and laughed as told myself, Kit I swear to god you change that I'll cry. So I kept it the same and wondered if anyone would catch it :)**

**DormySaz: Thank you very much ^_^**

**To everyone else thanks you for the review! They aren't coming in like they use to and I love to get them. *Hint Hint* xD So enjoy another hopefully exciting episode... er... chapter of Everyone has Secrets.**

**WARNING!: This chapter is filler! have a lot to do so I just needed to get a chapter out there and so this one is utter crap I wrote while watching say yes to the dress... xD So go easy on the hatin' kay? A better chapter is on the way.**

**Chapter 13: Party Pooper Videl**

"Erasa." Videl whined impatiently. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost!" the blond called from the changing room. "Geez Videl calm down I just can't decide."

Videl huffed and slumped into one of the chairs the boys were sitting in earlier, draping the dress bag across her lap.

_'It really isn't that hard.'_ she thought, resting her head in one of her hands. "How much longer do you need?"

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Really Sharpner? How hard is it to get a tux?" Gohan asked from his seat just outside his friends fitting room.

He heard the blond scoff and could practically see him rolling his eyes.

"Gohan I want to look good for my girl." Sharpner said.

"It's not like there are a ton of options." Gohan mumbled.

A few minutes later, the demi-saiyan was getting antsy. To him it seemed like the few minutes that had past could have been hours.

"Oh my kami Sharpner." Gohan said impatiently, "Please tell me you're done."

"Geez Nerd-boy cool it already! I'm comin'. I'm comin'." Sharpner mumbled from the room.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief. Who knew it could take so long to pick out a tux! Gohan pushed himself up walked over to the door. Sharpner emerged from the fitting room and after getting everything bagged, they thanked the shopkeeper and left.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Erasa!" Videl whined louder.

"Videl!" Erasa said in an exaggerated tone. "You can't rush these things."

"I can try." the black haired girl mumbled.

Suddenly the door to the blond's dressing room opened. Videl let out a sigh of relief thinking they were finally done dress shopping and looked up at her friend. To her dismay, Erasa came out in a a large pink poofy ball gown. It seemed to eat her blond friend and Videl had to suppress the urge to cringe.

"What do you think?" Erasa asked with a big grin and she stepped in from of the full length mirror.

"It's umm.. uhh... Didn't you already tell Sharpner to get green?" Videl asked not wanting to hurt her friends feelings by telling her what she really thought.

"Yeah I did... But then I saw this one and I mean Sharpner can always go back and change colors right?" Erasa said with a smile.

"Why don't you show me the other dress you chose." Videl said with a smile.

Erasa laughed and retreated back into the dressing room and Videl wondered how she managed to fit all that dress in there in the first place. There was a bit of rustling and the door opened again. Unlike the poofy pink nightmare, Videl liked this one and thought it made her petite friend look great. Erasa walked over to the mirror again and struck a model pose in front of it.

"I don't know Videl." she said tilting her head to the side. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing Erasa." She said with a smile hoping her friend would choose soon.

"You really think so?" the blond asked with a giggle. "Do you think Sharpner would like it?"

Videl smiled. "I'm sure he would love whatever you came in."

Erasa turned back to the mirror and swayed a bit smile ever present on her face. Videl leaned forward anxiously, quirking an eyebrow.

"So.." she drew the word out. "Is that the dress?"

"I think so." Erasa said happily.

"You think so?" Videl asked. "Shouldn't that be a positive yes?" On the outside, Videl had a calm look to her, but on the inside she was a mess. She didn't want to stay here to much longer or she would lose her mind. She could only take so much.

Erasa turned and grinned. "I'm just kidding. Of course it's a yes!"

Videl let out a sigh of relief causing Erasa to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh come on Videl." she said with a mock pout. "You don't like shopping with me?"

Videl just laughed and Erasa moved back into her dressing room. The shopkeeper made his way over, a dress bag in hand and smiled. Videl stood and returned the smile.

"Very indecisive isn't she?" he said with a chuckle.

"A little." Videl replied as Erasa opened the door to her dress filled dressing room.

"Don't worry I'll get those. You had some fine young men in here with you a while ago. I'll clean up and you go meet up with them." he said.

"Thank you so much sir." Erasa said happily, linking arms with Videl.

Videl aloud the blond to pull her out of the shop after she bid the man a good day. Erasa stopped and looked up and down the road before she spotted the two she was looking for.

"Sharpner! Gohan!" she called to them with a wave.

From down the road, the two boys looked up along with the short plump man they were talking with.

"Who do you think that is?" Erasa asked as they started over to them.

"Not sure." Videl said honestly. "Gohan was talking to him yesterday."

As the girls reached them, Sharpner wrapped and arm around Erasa's waist with a smile. Gohan looked up at Videl and smiled, happy to see her.

_**'Wonder if she's still upset about yesterday?'**_

Videl looked around wondering who had said that. It sounded like Gohan but his lips hadn't moved with the words. She watched him tilt his head to the side and she guesses the confusion had shown on her face. She brushed it aside and returned the smile with a small wave as offered to take her bag. As Videl handed it over, she smiled sweetly at him and slipped her hand into his free one.

"So these are the lovely ladies." the man said with a warm smile. "You two sure are lucky."

"They sure are." Erasa chirped with a cheeky smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself." the plump man said. "I am Leo. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too!" Erasa said in her usually bubbly tone.

Videl nodded in agreement before an over happy voice made her groan.

"Hey guys!" Angela called with a happy wave. Videl rolled her eyes as she turned to see the red head running over to them with Liu in tow. "Are you guys done already? Wow you're so fast!" she exclaimed.

"Are you kidding!" Erasa said. "We still have a lot left to do!"

Videl glance up at Gohan who seemed to be looking anywhere but the girl. He felt her eyes on him and looked down. He laughed softly as she glanced at Angela then back to him with an annoyed look.

"We still have to get shoes and accessories." Angela began before letting out an excited squeal. "I'm just so excited!" she shouted causing the demi-sayian to cringe.

"Have fun with that." Videl said in a deadpan voice that caused Angela's over excited attitude to melt.

The red haired girl gave Videl a mock pout. "Don't be a party pooper Videl." she said.


	14. Give Me Plan B!

**ELLLLOOOOO! :D How you all doin? Good I hope just like this chapter xD Again that is an I hope you all are the judges soo. Off to your reading.**

**Chapter 14: Give Me Plan B!**

Videl growled at the statement. 'I am not a party pooper.' she thought to herself. 'It isn't me it's her!'

Reassured by her thoughts, the ebony haired girl just smiled, giving the red head a goodbye wave that screamed 'leave now or so help me I'll..'

Getting the message, Angle smiled and grabbed Liu's hand again. She turned and all but drug the football player away.

"Poor Liu." Sharpner said with a shake of his head. "Poor, poor Liu."

The for watched as Angela skipped away with Liu in tow, giggling happily as they went. As the giggling faded, Videl frowned and moved closer the Gohan.

"You are most definitely not a party pooper Videl." He said with a small smile.

Videl smiled up at him, now reassured by not only her thoughts but by him as well. She got up on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Gohan's smile widened as she pulled away and he looked down at her. He shifted their things onto his right are and wrapped his newly freed one around her waist. Neither of the two noticed that their two blond friends had started moving until their names were called. As the two started toward their friends, Videl looked up at the demi-saiyan with a curious look on her face.

"Gohan," she started, gaining his attention. "What is the ball for exactly anyway."

"Grandpa likes to get the kingdom together at least once a year." he said with a grin. "Guess we we're just lucky to get here the day before."

Videl nodded, returning the grin with a smile of her own. That was until another question popped up. "You said lucky.. Wouldn't you have come anyway?"

"We use to come every year." Gohan said with a nod. "But then we got a little... busy. When it finally calmed down a bit Goten was born and after that we just never really found the time to come."

"I see." Videl said thoughtfully before her smile returned. "Well just think, at least you get to come back with me!"

Gohan and Videl shared a look before laughing outright as they reached their friends, confusing the two blonds completely.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"I just can't believe here! Who does she think she is?" Angela huffed angrily to her friends after Liu left to be with his friends. The girls in the group nodded in agreement.

"Why does she get Gohan?" one of the girls whined "Boys constantly throw themselves at her, why can't she pick one more suited for here?"

"Videl is keeping him away from the reach of real women. Real princesses." Another said venomously.

"Just watch!" Angela exclaimed in a triumphant tone. "She'll come to the ball, hair still in pony tails, no make-up on at all. I bet she probably won't even have a decent dress!" Her friends all nodded in agreement. "And the Gohan will realize that she isn't worthy of him. He'll see what gem had been in front of him the whole time. A real princess. Me!"

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Erasa!" Videl whined as she and Gohan sat watching the two blonds try on shoe after shoe after shoe after shoe. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Geez hold your horses Videl!" the blond girl said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah. This kind of thing takes time Sharpner said.

"Well me and Gohan finished in like five minutes so don't even give me that bull." Videl grumbled.

Gohan laughed at her statement but the other two didn't seem to hear her as they continued to look at shoes. Erasa stood up and walked over to a mirror. She looked down at her shoes checking out the different angles in the mirror. "Nope I definitely like the other pair better. She took her seat again, pulled the green heals off of her feet, and placed them back in the box. She placed the box in the no pile and reached for her own shoes, pulling them on quickly before turning to her yes pile. She picked up the single box and smile.

"Okay I'm done!" Erasa and Sharpner called at the same time, making Gohan and Videl sigh with relief.

"Oh.. my.. Kami!" Erasa exclaimed, causing the two black haired teens to cringe. "W-We're done shopping."

Gohan and Videl let out the breath they were holding as Erasa pouted and her shopping spree had come to an end. Sharpner smiled and wrapped an arm around Erasa's waist.

"My arms hurt." the blond girl whined. "Sharpner would you hold something for me?"

Sharpner looked down at her, straight into her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course babe." she said with a cool smile.

Erasa smiled and all but threw her stuff on top of his into his arms. She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend as he stumbled for a moment before she skipped over and linked armed with Videl.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed. "A ball! I can't wait until tomorrow!" she squealed in happiness. "And we are going to be the best looking couples there!"

Videl offered Erasa a smile as she continued talking and they made their way down the crowded road toward the castle again.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Videl sat at the dining table silently. Sitting across from her and Gohan , were Angela and Liu. Angela giggled acting playful for her so called boyfriend. Liu wrapped his arm around the her shoulders and quickly, placed a kiss on her cheek. This through almost everyone off including Angela herself. After a second for recovery, Angela threw her arms around the boy. Videl faintly heard the 'Aw! So cute!'s floating around her as she watched. Something strange was going on. Videl knew better then to think her 'war' with the red head over her prince was over. Angela wouldn't give up so easily. She narrowed her eyes before looking away.

'It doesn't matter anyway.' she thought. 'She's just wasting time.'

Gohan glanced down at her and as their eyes met he smiled sheepishly. She returned it with one of her own. Videl soon found herself looking around the table wondering if they were still waiting for someone and that was why they weren't eating yet. Nope it seemed like everyone was here. Then it hit her as she looked back over the faces. Everyone was there except one person. Goten. As she thought about is realized that she hadn't seen the youngest demi-saiyan since yesterday. It was strange. She thought for sure he would be waiting impatiently like his father and as it also chipped away at him, Gohan. So if not here.. where?

Finally the food was rolled out carts and placed on the table. The students stared wide eyed at the mountain of food in front of them not even able to see the people across from them as they were blocked from view. Videl smiled as Gohan sat and stared intently at the food in front of him.

From his seat, the Ox King stood up and smiled at them all. "I'll keep it short because I know you all must be hungry." Two loud roars were heard followed closely by sheepish laughter. "I hope you all enjoyed your trip to the market today. You are all free to do whatever with your time for the rest of the day. Now," he said clapping his hands together before rubbing them together, "Let's eat!"

As the words left his mouth, the two saiyans at the table pulled food toward them and began to quite literally inhale it. The students jumped into action, grabbing whatever they could before it was taken. Lunch continued without incident and Videl couldn't help but wonder where Goten was. Just as the thought of the little demi-saiyan crossed her mind, Videl heard a soft snicker before everyone's food blasted into their faces. **((A/N: Bar Chichi of course..))**

There was laughter and Goten jumped out from a hall way. "I got you!" he called sticking his tongue out at his victims.

Videl wiped bits of food off of her face laughing quietly to herself.

"Why you little!..." Students glared angrily and the child, fire burning in some of the girls eyes as they looked from their cloths to the little boy and back.

Goten stuck his tongue out at them again before the chase was on. "That's it!" called one of the jocks. "Get over here you little..." the students jumped from their seats and began to chase after the boy who had turned and ran down the hall laughing the whole way.

Videl shook her head and turned back to getting the food off of her face. She looked over at Gohan only to find that he had hardly noticed that there was food smeared across his face and he continued to eat and eat and eat. Erasa, who along with Mr. and Mrs. Son, Gohan, Sharpner, Mr. T, and the Ox King, remained at her seat trying to wipe away stains from her shirt.

"Gohan why did your brother have to go and do that?" she whined. "No look at my shirt! I don't think I will ever be able to get this out." The blond girl pouted, giving a huff before she slumped in her chair.

"I'm sorry about your shirt lady." Goten said, seemingly popping up out of no where. "I'm sure mommy could help you get that stuff out. She gets mine out all the time!"

Erasa smiled at the little boys cute level. With speeds no one knew the blond could reach, she soon had her arms wrapped around him. "You are just to cute!" she gushed. "Do you think your mommy would really help?"

"Why of course dear!" Chichi said with a grin before returning to her food.

Goten turned his attention away from the girl toward the food. He managed to get out of her grasp and launched himself toward it. Videl shook her head as little Goten sat at a now empty chair and shoveled food into his mouth.

~ ~ ( ( … ) )~ ~

Angela growled as she chased after the boy that ruined her favorite top. Brother to her future husband or not, that little runt was dead. She glanced up and saw Liu pull ahead with the other athletes and she saw this as a perfect opportunity. She slowed down, pretending to be tired and out of breath she waved her friends to move on without her. She stopped completely and as Jin pulled up next to her she grabbed the back of his collar, effectively stopping the nerdy boy. She pulled him over to another hallway and finally turned to face him.

"This isn't working!" she hissed. "He doesn't even notice! It's all about Videl."

"Why not try Plan B?" he asked.

Angela gave him a blank look. "And what is Plan B?"

Jin looked in each direction making sure there was no one around to hear them. Taking caution still, he leaned in and whispered into her ear. Angela's face went to blank to grinning wickedly in the duration of a second. She let out a laugh. "That's perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Why thank you. I do try." he said with a smug smile of his own.

Angela's face turned from wicked to sweet again. "Thanks Jin!" she said before turning and skipping away to get cleaned up.


	15. Authors Goodbye

Hello readers!

I know it has been a really, really, **REALLY** long time since you have heard from me... And I'm really sorry about that too.

I do however come with unfortunate news...

I am reading you pretty much my fanfiction will because I am obviously pretty much dead here.

So I asked another author if she would take over my stories. Right now she only has Harry Potter up but she is a multi-fandom person. And loves DBZ, Naruto, Smallville, etc so..

So I leave my stories, notes, etc. in the hands of **littlemissSHAMEless**.

If you all have any questions, concerns, ideas, tell her.

Love you all!

Kit :)

P.S. Don't worry! if you notice she hasn't updated her own stories in a while it's because she was a patient at the hospital I was at. She is so quirky and is getting much better. She can answer anything you want to know as PM her!

P.P.S **PLEASE** don't leave her and EHS. She will make it even better I'm sure.


	16. Coming Soon AN

***Deep suspenceful movie announcer voice* Coming soon **Deep raspy breath** To a comuture near you. Gohan, Videl and the whole Orange Star High School make their big return! This June! Kit PROMISES to make a return so large after (what?) 2 years absence. Prepare yourself for the crazy shenanagines to start again.**

**Lol... Well that wasn't awkward or anything but yeah.. I still get all these updates on how people still follow and favorite so I kinda took everything back. Hope to revise and rewrite some things when school gets out and I will finally be done with it hahaha! So yeah there you go :)**

**xo Kit**


End file.
